Et qu'en est-il de nous?
by LoWax
Summary: Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis la trahison de Lexa et la chute du Mont Weather. Clarke erre dans la foret depuis tout ce temps tandis que Lexa est retournée à Polis. Rien ne les prédestinaient à se revoir et pourtant elles vont bientôt se retrouver mais aucune des deux ne le sais encore... [Clexa]
1. Dure réalité

Salut tout le monde, ceci est ma toute première fanfiction.

J'ai beaucoup hésitée avant de me lancer mais me voilà! Pour longtemps? Cela dépendra de vos avis!

C'est donc une fanficton Clexa qui se déroule dans l'univers de The 100 et après le final de la saison 2.

Tout est sorti et sortira de ma tête, je ne copie rien.

Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de la série et du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que laisser mon imagination s'exprimer.

Ps: Les barres horizontales indiquent les changements de personnage/de lieu/de point de vue.

Ps2: L'histoire est en général chronologique mais pas toujours, je peux raconter un évènement qui se passe avant et pourtant le mettre après ou inversement juste pour ajouter du suspens par exemple.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Clarke ne s'était jamais retournée.

Sans regrets, sans craintes. Elle avançait, vivait ou plutôt survivait.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son départ, depuis son acte qui la hantait aujourd'hui sans jamais lui offrir de répit.

Elle revoyait tout sans cesse lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux: les Hommes de la Montagne agonisants, sa mère se faisant torturer, sa main sur ce levier et cette terrible décision qui l'avait changée à tout jamais. Elle se cherchait des excuses, ce disant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, que la vie de son peuple en dépendait mais était-ce vraiment vrai? Elle ne le savait plus, à s'être posée la question maintes et maintes fois, elle en avait perdu le fil et la raison sans doute.

Désormais plus rien n'avait d'importance et elle devenait sûrement folle, elle s'en doutait mais si une petite part d'elle même luttait pour préserver son esprit intact, le reste demeurait ignorant comme si rien de tout ça n'avait eu d'importance.

* * *

\- « Heda? »

Indra arracha Lexa de ses pensées matinales, assise sur un vieux divan recouvert de fourrures, elle releva la tête.

\- « Indra? » s'interrogea t-elle posément en recouvrant totalement son esprit.

\- « Je tenais juste à vous informer que les éclaireurs sont revenus et qu'il n'y a rien à signaler » répondit-elle.

\- « _Mochof_ (Merci) Indra » répondit-elle en balayant l'air de la main, signe pour Indra de se retirer.

Lexa demeurait la même après les événements du Mont Weather et sa trahison envers le Peuple du Ciel. Elle dirigeait d'une main de fer son peuple désormais depuis Polis.

Cependant quelque chose manquait pour parfaire ces quelques mois de paix qu'elle avait octroyée à son peuple en se retirant à la capitale.

Elle le savait, cela ne durerait pas longtemps mais elle tâchait tant bien que mal de profiter de ce répit même si le plaisir de revenir sur ses terres avait vite laissé place à l'ennui et le manque…

« Non » pensa t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête, elle se refusait d'éprouver un quelconque sentiment de faiblesse.

\- « Elle est probablement morte de toute façon » se chuchota t-elle à elle même en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « _Ai laik Leksa kom Trikru en ai laik Heda!_ » (Je suis Lexa du peuple de la Forêt et je suis la Commandante!) chuchota t-elle d'un ton ferme comme si elle cherchait à faire taire une petite voix dans sa tête.

Puis elle se leva, roula des yeux en se trouvant stupide du manège qu'elle venait de se faire à elle même puis sortit pour s'aérer la tête et chasser ces pensées « stupides ».

* * *

Clarke n'avait pas dormi depuis maintenant trois jours, l'hiver approchant, les nuits étaient de plus en plus rudes et la pluie n'avait pas cessée depuis quatre jours. Elle n'avait pas trouvée de grotte ni quelque chose qui lui permette de passer une nuit en sécurité alors elle s'était simplement résignée à marcher comme un automate à travers la forêt. Son corps avançait sans une quelconque réflexion comme si au bout de son chemin se trouvait la rédemption, le salut ou même l'espoir de vivre sans devoir penser.

Penser: c'était la chose qu'elle détestait le plus désormais, elle avait bien tentée de couper ses sentiments, de faire barrage comme lui avait inculqué une certaine personne mais en vain.

Elle était persuadée qu'elle n'y arriverait pas car elle n'était pas comme ça, elle pensait avec son coeur et non sa tête, là était le problème, depuis le début, elle le savait mais n'y pouvait rien.

« Je suis Clarke Griffin » pensa t-elle comme pour se dédouaner, elle était qui elle était et rien ni personne ne pourrai la changer.

Elle se décida enfin à s'arrêter, non pas qu'elle l'ait foncièrement voulu mais son ventre gargouillait depuis déjà un moment et lui donnait désormais d'atroces crampes à l'estomac. Elle s'assit alors sous un grand pin pour se mettre un peu à l'abri de cette fichue pluie et sorti de son sac en peau improvisé un morceau de viande cuit la vieille qu'elle avait pris soin d'empaqueter correctement pour le préserver.

En trois mois, elle avait beaucoup appris des rudiments de la survie et même si elle ne ce serait jamais cru capable de chasser ou d'attraper quoique ce soit, elle y était parvenue. Bien évidemment la première semaine fut rude mais à force de patience et d'acharnement, elle avait réussi à se fondre dans le décor, à ne faire qu'un avec la flore qui l'entourait et surtout à se déplacer sans bruit lors d'une traque pour ne pas effrayer ses proies.

Elle avait mis deux semaines à réussir à faire du feu et hier encore elle s'était étonnée à avoir encore réussi malgré cette humidité ambiante depuis quelques jours.

Voilà ce qu'était sa vie désormais.

Sa joie résidait dans le fait qu'elle parvienne à trouver un abri pour dormir quelques heures et quand c'était le cas, elle se levait avec les premiers rayons du soleil, prenait son sac et repartait marcher. Vers où? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et honnêtement, elle s'en fichait.

Quand elle venait a manquer de nourriture, elle s'arrêtait, chassait et si elle le pouvait cuisait sa viande immédiatement pour éviter les intoxications. Bien sur, parfois la chasse s'avérait infructueuse alors dans ces moments là elle se nourrissait de fruits, de baies ou même d'insectes dans de rares cas mais c'était vraiment en cas d'extreme besoin et cela ne lui avait été nécessaire qu'une seule fois.

À la fin de son maigre repas, Clarke se décida à chercher un abri, la nuit approchait et ces trois derniers jours sans dormir avaient eu raison de ses jambes qui parvenaient désormais difficilement à la maintenir debout.

Au bout d'une heure de recherches qui lui parurent une éternité, elle se retrouva face à une immense cascade qu'elle s'étonna de ne pas avoir entendu au loin ou peut être ne l'avait-elle pas remarquée et elle s'était machinalement dirigée vers le bruit sans même y faire réellement attention?

Elle haussa les épaules comme pour répondre à ses propres pensées, cela n'avait aucune importance. La seule chose qui lui importait à cet instant était de dormir et d'arrêter de penser l'espace de quelques heures afin de se reposer.

Elle y pensait parfois et s'imaginait s'endormir pour ne jamais se réveiller… mais la réalité la rattrapait toujours et la petite part de son esprit encore sain lui faisait savoir qu'il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne, hors de question qu'elle meurt seule dans une grotte.

Non, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer, ça aurait été du gâchis, elle aurait souffert du début à la fin pour rien et ça Clarke Griffin ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Dans un regain d'énergie, elle se décida à contourner la cascade et fit une pause sur la rive droite pour se rafraîchir et remplir sa gourde qu'elle avait récupérée trois mois auparavant à la navette des 100 en partant.

Alors qu'elle retirait ses mains trempées d'eau glacée de son visage, Clarke tourna sa tête vers la cascade et aperçu une zone sombre derrière cette dernière: chose qu'elle trouva étrange et qu'elle se décida à aller inspecter. Elle longea la roche de laquelle coulait la cascade et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer lorsqu'elle du s'engouffrer dans l'eau gelée pour rejoindre ce qui semblait être une grotte derrière la cascade.

Définitivement trempée jusqu'à la poitrine, Clarke pénétra enfin dans ce qui s'avéra bel et bien être une grotte d'une taille relativement correcte et visiblement elle n'était pas la première venue ici.

Elle s'émerveilla alors devant des peintures présentes sur tous les murs de la paroi rocheuse que l'on distinguait à peine à cause de la faible luminosité. Il y était représenté des scènes de chasse, des villages, un feu de camp, une forêt et beaucoup d'autres choses.

Clarke s'attarda sur l'une d'entre elle, on y distinguait très clairement une femme, Grounder sans doute au vu de la silhouette fine et élancée qui lui avait été peinte, des peintures sur son visage et de ses vêtements typiques de leur tribu.

Elle chassait, le poignard à la main, tapit dans les hautes herbes, elle observait un cerf à deux têtes qui broutait non loin d'elle.

Ce dernier détail fit esquisser un sourire à Clarke qui caressa la roche de la main gauche en se remémorant la fois ou elle aussi avait croisé ce même animal et ô combien elle avait été surprise en découvrant sa deuxième tête.

Puis elle passa sa main sur la silhouette gracile de la chasseuse, elle en détailla chaque contour, chaque détail comme pour essayer de la connaitre, savoir ce qui l'avait amenée ici et pourquoi elle tenait tant à tuer cette pauvre bête? Avait-elle une famille à nourrir? Etait-ce pour elle même? Ou simplement par plaisir de tuer comme elle l'avait lu une fois dans les livres sur l'Arche, chose que certaines personnes pratiquaient avant l'apocalypse. Elle trouvait ça tellement cruel.

Plus elle s'attardait sur la peinture et plus elle la reconnaissait: cette silhouette, ce faciès, ces peintures, cette coiffure, ce poignard. Oui, c'était elle, c'était Lex…

\- « Non » s'indigna t-elle en s'écartant du mur sans pour autant en détourner les yeux.

\- « Jamais plus je ne prononcerai ton nom ni y penserai » grogna t-elle à la peinture qu'elle avait désormais associée à la Commandante.

Clarke détourna enfin les yeux et les ferma, essayant de chasser cette pensée qu'elle interdisait à son esprit depuis des mois désormais.

Non, elle ne voulait pas lui accorder d'importance, ni le peu de paroles qu'elle se voyait prononcer ni même le fruit de ses pensées.

Elle voulait qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle sorte de sa tête, de son coeur… et qu'elle ne revienne jamais!

Sur ces pensées Clarke exténuée s'en alla au plus profond de la grotte, elle s'allongea, la tête sur son sac en peau. Elle jeta un dernier regard noir à la « Commandante » et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

* * *

Lexa était toujours aussi émerveillée par Polis, après toutes ces années, elle trouvait toujours que cette capitale était extraordinairement belle et n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec le campement dans lequel elle et ses hommes vivaient par temps de guerre.

La Commandante aimait le matin, c'était son moment préféré de la journée lorsqu'elle était à Polis.

Elle aimait ce moment où le soleil s'éveillait et où elle pouvait admirer ses rayons encore rougeâtres baigner sa ville et décupler sa magnificence dans une lumière orangée.

Polis était une ville immense et donnait l'apparence d'être l'endroit le plus civilisé de la Terre lorsque l'on avait pris le temps d'observer le reste du monde.

C'était plus qu'une ville, c'était… un autre monde, une autre manière de vivre et de voir les natifs.

Lexa l'avait dit: « Polis va changer la manière que vous avez de penser à propos de nous ».

Ici, aucun guerrier, aucune arme, le centre de Polis était réservé à la Commandante et ses habitants et pour leur confort aucune arme n'était autorisée. C'est Lexa elle même qui l'avait décrétée, pour le bien être et la sécurité de son peuple qui lui importait plus que tout.

Chaque quartier de Polis avait sa fonction: il y avait le quartier de la Commandante et des ses généraux, au coeur même de la capitale d'où la vue était imprenable depuis les balcons de ses appartements.

Autour, les habitations, par milliers, des maisons plus ou moins grandes faites de pierres aux toitures d'ardoises, toutes accessibles par des petites rues sinueuses qui aux yeux de Lexa ne manquaient pas de charme. Le cercle encore autour était réservé aux marchands, on y trouvait de tout en passant par la viande, les légumes à la poterie ou encore la tapisserie, il y avait de tout et de toutes les couleurs. Les odeurs fusaient et s'entremêlaient aux cris des marchands.

Plus loin encore séjournaient les guerriers, les forgerons, les écuries et les camps d'entraînements.

Par soucis pratique, les guerriers avaient étés placés au plus près des portes pour intervenir le plus rapidement possible en cas d'attaques et leur emplacement fournissait une barrière protectrice de choix à tout les habitants de Polis.

Aussi grande qu'impressionnante, la capitale était une ville très bien organisée ou la bonne humeur et la quiétude y faisaient bon vivre.

Lexa se réjouissait de tout cela, de réussir à maintenir un semblant de civilisation dans ce monde hostile au dehors qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

À Polis, la Commandante était un peu moins Heda, un peu moins guerrière et sans coeur, un peu plus Lexa…

Elle se surprenait même parfois à sourire, chose qui était très rare chez elle et même si l'ennui la gagnait vite dans son coeur de guerrière, jamais elle n'aurait put se lasser du spectacle que lui offrait chaque jour sa capitale.

Après sa ballade, Lexa remonta dans ses appartements, appuyée à son balcon, observant sa ville qui commençait à s'agiter telle une fourmilière. Elle eu un pincement au coeur qu'elle tenta de ne pas dévoiler sur son visage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que jamais Clarke n'allait voir ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux et tout ça par sa faute.

« Peut être était elle morte… Ou peut être pas » se reprit-elle dans un élan d'objectivité.

Dans les deux cas, jamais elle ne pourrait voir ce spectacle.

L'espace d'un instant Heda avait laissée place à Lexa laissant alors les sentiments l'envahir de nouveau.

Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la capitale.

Puis elle reprit sa contemplation, observant les rayons du soleil qui s'élevaient à une vitesse folle et c'est alors qu'Heda avait repris sa place laissant Lexa et son coeur de coté comme à chaque fois…

* * *

Elle est là, elle se tient debout, devant moi, le visage marqué de ses peintures guerrières et du sang de ses ennemis fraichement versé. De ses yeux verts assombris par le ciel maintenant noir, elle me fixe et je me rend compte que j'ai déjà vécu ce moment, que je sais ce qu'il va se passer et que je ne veux en aucun cas le revivre.

Je hurle, je gesticule et me débat dans mon corps qui pourtant n'oscille pas d'un centimètre.

Comment est-ce possible? Comment suis-je arrivée là?

Je la vois qui entrouvre les lèvres et s'apprête à parler, calme et restant de marbre comme à chaque fois.

Je ne veux pas l'entendre, je sais ce qu'elle va dire mais je ne peux pas fuir, je n'y arrive pas.

\- « Je suis désolée Clarke. »

\- « Non tu ne l'est pas! » Criai-je immédiatement sans qu'aucun son n'émette pour autant de ma bouche.

Je pleure intérieurement mais en vrai seules quelques larmes bordent mes yeux sans qu'elles ne m'échappent. Comment a t-elle pu me faire ça? Après tout ce que nous avions fait pour en arriver là.

Comment a t-elle pu choisir la solution de facilité sans même combattre?

Comment Heda a pu préférer faire un pacte avec l'ennemi plutôt que de le combattre à mes cotés?

Elle parle mais je ne l'entend plus.

Les derniers mots que je comprend sont ceux là: - « Puissions nous nous revoir. »

Puis elle se retourne, s'en va, me laissant plantée là, à la porte du Mont Weather.

Je veux courir, la retenir, la frapper, lui hurler dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle change d'avis mais rien ne se passe, je ne bouge pas. Son corps s'évapore alors en une trainée de fumée noire et tout s'obscurcit…

J'ouvre alors les yeux et comprenant à moitié ce qui se passe, me relève.

Je suis toujours dans la grotte, la peinture de la chasseuse en plein dans mon champ de vision et je comprend.

\- « Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien qu'un stupide cauchemar Clarke. »

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà voilà, un début gentil qui place tout le cadre spatio temporel et les sentiments et ressentiments de nos deux protagonistes ^^

Dites moi ce que vous en penser et si vous voulez une suite? Si oui qu'attendez vous pour après? La taille du chapitre convient-elle? (Un peu court à mon avis)

Les trois premiers chapitres sont déjà écris et si j'ai des retours positifs j'en posterai un chaque samedi ou dimanche je pense.

Merci merci, à bientôt j'espère o/


	2. Le chasseur sachant chasser

Bon je poste le deuxième chapitre tout de suite étant donné que j'ai un peu d'avance et qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans le premier chapitre qui permette vraiment d'accrocher ^^

Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de la série et du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que laisser mon imagination s'exprimer.

Ps: Les barres horizontales indiquent les changements de personnage/de lieu/de point de vue.

Ps2: Les événements racontés sont en général dans l'ordre chronologique mais pas toujours, je peux raconter un évènement qui se passe avant et pourtant le mettre après ou inversement juste pour ajouter du suspens par exemple.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Clarke se frotta frénétiquement les yeux comme pour tenter d'effacer le visage encore présent de la Commandante derrière ses paupières.

« Ce n'était pas réel Clarke. » se baragouina t-elle en soupirant.

Pourtant quelque chose avait changé après cette nuit.

Cette impression de perdre la raison, de laisser dériver son esprit s'était dissipée comme si cette vision l'avait pleinement ramenée à la dure réalité de sa condition.

Pour le moment elle ne savait pas réellement si c'était une bonne chose ou non mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante depuis des mois.

Elle se décida alors à pointer son nez dehors en prenant soin de ne pas poser les yeux sur la peinture de la « Commandante ».

La pluie avait cessée, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et elle se rendit compte que le rideau d'eau qui la séparait de dehors lui avait coupé sa routine de réveil en compagnie des premiers rayons du soleil.

Clarke avait faim et malgré une étonnante flemme grandissante, elle se résigna à partir chasser.

Equipée d'une lance en bois qu'elle avait taillée elle même dès ses premiers jours de survie, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt en veillant à ne pas trop s'éloigner de son nouveau repère qu'elle n'était pas décidée à quitter pour le moment.

* * *

Lexa n'avait pas dormi cette nuit, l'ennui était désormais omniprésent et comme un lion en cage, elle avait fait les cents pas toute la nuit.

Cette guerrière au sang chaud se languissait de batailles et d'adrénaline.

Toute son enfance, elle avait été élevée pour le combat, pour le sang, pour affronter et semer la mort autour d'elle. Non pas qu'elle aimait tuer mais elle était comme ça: la guerre et le besoin de commander étaient ses moteurs et elle considérait ces derniers comme les domaines dans lesquels elle excellait le plus.

Une question ne quittait désormais plus son esprit: Qu'en était-il de ses ennemis de toujours, les Hommes de la Montagne? Étaient-ils toujours une menace?

Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de rester dans l'ignorance, la survie de son peuple en dépendait.

Si les Hommes des Montagnes avaient réussi leur coup alors ils devaient être dehors depuis un moment déjà. Qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait qu'ils ne veuillent pas l'attaquer elle ou Polis?

Ils auraient étés stupides de le faire tant l'armée de Heda était imposante mais si cela devait arriver, elle préférait le savoir plutôt que d'être prise au dépourvu et de laisser perdre des vies qu'elle aurait pu éviter.

Elle décida d'envoyer quelques uns de ses meilleurs hommes au Mont Weather en leur ordonnant de garder leurs distances, d'être le plus discrets possible et de ne revenir que lorsqu'ils auraient étés en mesure de lui exposer la situation des Hommes de la Montagne, quelle qu'elle soit.

Elle glissa également un mot au chef désigné pour cette excursion et lui demanda de s'informer de la condition du Peuple du Ciel, elle n'y croyait pas trop mais elle ne voyait pas non plus Clarke se laisser faire aussi facilement, elle tenait à savoir, une fois pour toutes.

Sur ses ordres, les guerriers désignés allèrent se préparer.

Ils partiraient à la nuit tombée pour éviter d'attirer l'attention et afin de limiter le bruit: aucun cheval ne leur serai octroyé. Il y avait bien trois jours de marche jusqu'au Mont Weather mais aucun des guerriers ne sourcilla, ils étaient entrainés pour ça et marcher ne leur posait aucun problème.

Heda fut satisfaite et bien que son besoin d'activité n'en fut pas pour autant comblé, la réponse à la question qui la hantait était en marche et cela lui suffisait pour le moment.

* * *

Clarke avait suivi ce qui semblait être une sorte de cochon avec des défenses dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom exact, elle l'avait traqué sur plus de deux kilomètres.

Sa concentration n'était pas au rendez-vous et à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de s'approcher de la bête, la blonde faisait une gaffe faisant fuir cette dernière.

Elle se fit une réflexion à elle même: « Au moins sans ton cerveau tu t'en sortait mieux pour survivre. » avant de soupirer.

Secouant la tête pour chasser toutes ses insupportables pensées qui lui trottaient dans la tête, elle se reconcentra. Tapit dans les fourrés, elle était seulement à quelques mètres de la bête et s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus quand un bruit strident venant de la gauche la fit fuir aussi rapidement qu'une antilope pour finir par disparaitre en quelques secondes.

Clarke pivota rapidement, elle venait de perdre son dîner et sentit la colère monter en elle rien qu'a l'idée qu'elle avait perdue des heures pour rien.

Pour autant elle ne bougea pas et attendit patiemment de pouvoir apercevoir quelque chose expliquant ce bruit ayant manifestement gâché sa journée.

C'est là qu'elle les aperçu: agiles, se déplaçant avec aisance entre les arbres, le pas léger, le regard vif et à l'affut de tout danger potentiel.

Clarke aurait jurée être en présence de natifs du clan de la Forêt si une chose ne l'avait pas frappée: leurs vêtements.

Alors que le clan de la Forêt cherchait à se fondre dans la masse boisée de la forêt avec des vêtements sombres, les gens devant-elle portaient des vêtements d'une blancheur immaculée les rendant visibles à une centaine de mètres encore lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans votre champ de vison.

Que faisaient-ils ici? D'ou venaient-ils? Qui étaient-ils?

Clarke, tapit dans les fougères, leur était parfaitement invisible et elle ne se risqua pas de bouger pour leur demander les nouvelles questions qui tournaient maintenant dans sa tête.

Le groupe de quatre étrangers s'était arrêté et Clarke détecta l'origine du bruit.

Au milieu du groupe, un des terriens sans aucun doute plus jeune que les trois autres était étalé par terre à ramasser des armes éparpillées au sol.

Les trois autres: deux hommes grands et costaux et une femme surveillaient d'un regard alerte tout le périmètre autour et s'impatientaient.

Ils chuchotaient vivement au jeune dans un langage incompréhensible en lui jetant des regards noirs, ce dernier apeuré faisait tomber une arme sur quatre qu'il ramassait avant de les enfourner dans un énorme sac. Une fois sa tâche finie, il remit son énorme sac sur son dos et le groupe repartit sans une once d'émotion pour cet enfant qui portait toutes les armes pour ses trois autres compères. Ils partirent dans la direction opposée d'où venait Clarke et elle attendit quelques minutes après les avoir perdus de vue pour se décider à sortir de sa cachette.

Résignée, Clarke rentra à son abri en ramassant quelques baies sur le chemin du retour, seul repas qu'elle aurait finalement aujourd'hui.

Elle s'assit dans ce qu'elle considérait désormais comme sa grotte et entreprit de faire un feu avec du bois qu'elle avait ramassée dehors.

Cognant deux silex l'un contre l'autre, des étincelles s'en échappaient à chaque coup dans un bruit caractéristique que Clarke connaissait bien. Elle en avait pris l'habitude et savait qu'un feu requérait à la fois patience et rigueur pour pouvoir enfin naître.

Lorsque les premières flammes jaillirent, la blonde les attisa en soufflant et une fois qu'elle eu estimée que le feu n'avait plus besoin d'elle, elle s'installa à ses cotés pour profiter de sa chaleur.

La lueur des flammes éclairait maintenant la grotte d'une magnifique lumière orangée révélant la totalité des peintures rupestres qui entouraient la jeune femme.

Elle s'émerveillait à chaque fois à la vision de toutes ces fresques qui lui rappelaient combien le dessin lui manquait.

Clarke les mains aux dessus des flammes se laissa submerger par ses pensées alors qu'au dehors la nuit commençait doucement à tomber.

* * *

Après avoir donné ses ordres, Lexa s'était rendue au quartier des guerriers. Elle avait eu besoin de se défouler, d'évacuer toutes les craintes et les doutes qui remontaient en elle rien qu'en imaginant le rapport que lui feraient ses hommes à leur retour.

Elle s'acharna sur le pauvre soldat qui lui servait de défouloir.

Parant difficilement les coups que lui assénait sa Commandante, il fatiguait et il faut dire qu'elle ne lui donnait aucun répit. Il tomba lourdement au sol lorsqu'elle lui assena le coup de grâce, l'assommant avec le pommeau de son épée.

Il n'était pas le premier à être au tapis sous les coups de Heda, c'était même le huitième en une demi-heure à peine.

Ils combattaient à armes réelles et la Commandante leur avait ordonné de ne pas retenir leurs coups mais malgré cela, aucun n'avait réussi à la toucher.

Lexa souhaitait se défouler mais en aucun cas blesser gravement ses hommes, elle tâchait de les toucher le moins possible, leur laissant de simples coupures légères.

La Commandante était impressionnante et rayonnait dans l'art du combat à l'épée. Aucun de ses hommes ne l'égalait et tous étaient venus l'observer durant son entrainement. Les rares qui avaient eux le courage de l'affronter l'avaient regrettés amèrement lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du cercle de combat les pieds devant, sur un brancard en direction de l'infirmerie.

Quand la tête du huitième malheureux toucha le sol, la Commandante estima que s'en était assez.

Elle rengaina son épée et tourna les talons, le cercle de guerriers qui l'entourait s'écarta alors sur son passage et tous la saluèrent en s'inclinant légèrement.

Dehors le soleil se couchait, Lexa le savait, ses hommes allaient bientôt partir, en route pour le Mont Weather pour aller quérir des réponses.

La brune expira bruyamment comme pour étirer ses poumons et les remplir d'autant d'air qu'il lui était possible. Elle huma l'air frais de la soirée qui s'installait doucement puis s'éloigna des campements en direction de la porte de Polis pour pouvoir voir ses hommes partir.

* * *

Clarke fut tirée de ses pensées, elle entendit du mouvement dehors et d'un bond elle se releva et attrapa son pistolet qu'elle avait déposé non loin de là.

Elle n'avait jamais eu à l'utiliser jusqu'à maintenant, elle préférait les armes silencieuses pour la chasse et elle n'avait jamais croisé d'humains d'assez près et suffisamment hostiles pour devoir s'en servir.

Mais là, il faisait nuit noire, elle se sentait impuissante et son arme la rassurait.

La blonde s'extirpa de sa grotte le plus discrètement possible, il faisait sombre et elle ne voyait rien à cinq mètres devant elle.

Il n'y avait rien dehors, plus aucun bruit, aucun mouvement.

Avait-elle rêvée? Était-ce une hallucination? Non, elle était sure que non, elle n'était pas folle et avait bien entendu du mouvement dehors.

Elle s'avança prudemment, prenant garde à chaque pas qu'elle faisait pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle était maintenant à vingt bons mètres de la cascade quand un craquement se fit entendre légèrement sur sa gauche. D'un geste vif et rapide, elle pointa son arme dans la direction présumée du bruit mais ne vit rien.

Tout à coup une silhouette bien plus à gauche se démarqua d'entre les arbres.

Une chose, un animal peut être, courait et vraisemblablement lui fonçait dessus.

La jeune femme sentit son coeur accélérer et par pur réflexe ou instinct de survie, elle tira.

Un seul coup avait retentit et il résonna de longues secondes dans la foret endormie faisant s'envoler au passage tout les oiseaux des environs.

Clarke savait tirer donc une seule balle avait été nécessaire pour que la silhouette s'effondre immédiatement à l'impact.

Elle avait eu cet animal… ou cette personne? Elle ne le savait pas mais ce qui lui importait le plus était qu'elle était en vie.

Prudemment elle s'approcha, l'arme toujours en joue, plus elle avançait et plus sa gorge se nouait avec un mauvais pressentiment en tête qui grandissait.

Elle était maintenant face à un corps inerte et dans le noir complet.

À cet instant, Clarke écarquilla les yeux: - « Non… non… ce n'est pas possible… » dit-elle fébrilement à voix haute avant que son arme ne lui glisse des mains.

« C'est un cauchemar, ce n'est rien qu'un stupide cauchemar. » paniqua t-elle en se pinçant pour essayer de se réveiller de cet enfer.

* * *

La Commandante avait regardée ses soldats s'éloigner de la capitale après leur avoir adressée un signe de tête en guise de « Bon voyage ».

Elle espérait les revoir tous sains et saufs et qu'ils rapportent de bonnes nouvelles même si elle ne savait pas elle même ce qu'elle espérait être une bonne nouvelle.

Ils disparurent très rapidement à travers la forêt dans la nuit noire, Lexa aurait aimée les accompagner et l'espace d'un instant elle regretta de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se retourner pour rentrer dans ses appartements, Lexa jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au loin vers la forêt.

À sa grande surprise et ce malgré l'obscurité maintenant bien installée, elle aperçut une silhouette féline se déplaçant à une cinquantaine de mètres de la porte et se dirigeant droit dans la direction qu'avaient pris ses hommes quelques minutes auparavant.

Sans aucune hésitation, elle passa les portes de la capitale et s'élança prudemment dans une traque nocturne.

Elle n'avait pas hésitée à y aller seule, elle pouvait elle même traquer cette bête et la tuer sans aucun risque, elle le savait. Emmener des hommes avec elle aurait signifié moins de discrétion et donc plus de risques inutiles.

Lexa l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois: la traque était une habitude chez elle et sa discrétion et sa concentration étaient à son maximum en ce moment, il n'y avait aucun risque, du moins elle le croyait.

Dans le noir total et après une vingtaine de minutes à suivre patiemment sa proie, la jeune femme s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait alors plus le fauve dans son champ de vision. Elle balaya du regard la végétation, essayant de chercher celle qui lui avait échappée l'espace d'un instant quand un grognement se fit entendre derrière elle.

En une fraction de seconde, la Commandante s'était retournée et se tenait face à une panthère noire à une dizaine de mètres d'elle.

Le temps lui parut figé car elle eu le temps de se demander à la fois comment cette bête avait pu se retrouver derrière elle alors qu'elle la suivait il y a encore moins d'une minute et aussi comment allait-elle s'en sortir.

Lexa le savait, avoir le dessus sur cette bête en un combat frontal était presque impossible, même pour elle, alors elle se retourna et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle pu.

Le chasseur était devenu le chassé.

Alors qu'elle courrait, ses idées se bousculaient dans sa tête: Qu'allait-il se passer? Allait-elle mourir ici? Leksa kom Trikru allait mourir tuée par une simple bête sauvage? Non.

Elle se ressaisit et dans un ultime espoir, retira le couteau attaché à sa taille et le lança derrière elle en espérant ralentir la bête qui la poursuivait. Elle entendit alors une plainte animale, comme un gémissement et comprit qu'elle avait fait mouche. Elle accéléra et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la nuit profonde pour échapper à la mort qui lui courrait après.

Après des minutes de course, Lexa n'en pouvait plus, elle courrait toujours jetant des coups d'oeil derrière elle. Avait-elle réussi? Avait-elle semée la bête? Elle ne le savait pas.

Alors dans un ultime effort pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter, elle tourna la tête lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment comment ni pourquoi, elle s'écroula au sol sans même un cri.

La main sur son abdomen, Lexa grimaça de douleur et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut la cime des arbres avant que ses paupières ne se referment et que l'obscurité gagne son esprit.

A suivre...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! N'oubliez pas de me donner vite fait votre avis, ça m'aiderai à savoir si je continue à publier ou non ;)

Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, j'avais tout corrigé parfaitement lorsque mon ordi à planté juste au moment de la sauvegarde.

Du coup je l'ai refait mais avec moins d'attention vu que ça m'a un peu soulée ^^

A bientôt o/


	3. Morte ou vive?

Bonjour tout le monde me revoilà avec un chapitre tout neuf et plus long! (J'essaierais d'ailleurs de garder ce format là alors j'espère que ça vous ira).

J'en avait marre d'attendre le week end alors que mon chapitre est fini depuis un petit moment alors je poste maintenant et si tout ce passe bien vous aurez quand même un autre chapitre samedi ou dimanche ;)

Pour ce qui est de Clarke et Lexa: leur relation va évoluer lentement et pas forcément comme vous le souhaiteriez ni même comme moi je le souhaiterais d'ailleurs mais j'essaye de coller le plus possible aux personnages que l'on connait alors elles ne peuvent pas se sauter dans les bras direct vous comprenez ^^

Le suspens n'étant pas suffisant en fin de chapitre à mon goût (oui je peut être sadique parfois), j'en ai rajouté en plein milieu de l'histoire ce coup-ci. Je sens que certains vont détester mon petit groupe d'éclaireurs dans ce chapitre x) (le Ps2 prend alors tout son sens ici)

Sinon je répond aux reviews en fin de chapitre ;)

Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de la série et du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que laisser mon imagination s'exprimer.

Ps: Les barres horizontales indiquent les changements de personnage/de lieu/de point de vue.

Ps2: Les événements racontés sont en général dans l'ordre chronologique mais pas toujours, je peux raconter un évènement qui se passe avant et pourtant le mettre après ou inversement juste pour ajouter du suspens par exemple.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lexa nageait en plein rêve, des ombres s'agitaient au dessus d'elle quand une silhouette se stabilisa face à elle.

C'était elle, elle était là: Clarke, lui parlant sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

La brune ne comprenait pas ce que pouvait bien signifier ce rêve ni même à quel moment elle avait pu s'endormir mais elle se concentra sur la voix de la belle blonde pour ne pas se réveiller et profiter un peu de sa présence même si elle la savait purement fictive.

La Commandante ne ressentait plus la douleur qui s'était abattue sur elle juste avant de s'évanouir mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger pour autant.

Comme consciente dans son corps endormi, sa vision était trouble et obscurcie.

Elle ne parvenait qu'a distinguer des mouvements et une voix qui s'affolait autour d'elle.

Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir ni à remettre ses idées en place.

Tout à coup, elle sentit qu'on la déplaçait, quelqu'un pris possession de son corps, la soulevant difficilement malgré sa finesse.

Une douleur intolérable se fit alors sentir au bas de son ventre et Lexa parvint à émettre un son qui s'apparenta plus à un gémissement plaintif qu'autre chose.

Elle voulait se lever, voir ce qu'il se passait, se défendre mais elle demeurait impuissante.

Après quelques instants, un grand froid s'empara alors de son corps comme si on l'avait jetée dans un bain glacé, elle ferma les yeux, de surprise, mais ne parvint jamais à les rouvrir.

* * *

Clarke n'en revenait pas, elle avait beau se pincer, elle ne se réveillait pas.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, tout ça était bien réel. Elle venait de l'abattre, elle avait tirée sur Lexa.

Comment était-ce possible? Que faisait-elle là? Pourquoi elle?

Elle aurait préférée n'importe qui d'autre, tout le monde sauf elle!

Elle l'observa ne sachant quoi faire, tremblante d'émotions contraires qui se bousculaient au sommet de son crâne.

La Commandante était là, étendue, telle une proie innocente fraichement abattue et perdant la vie à petit feu.

Sa main sur sa blessure et la respiration saccadée, elle se vidait de son sang sous les yeux de la blonde et par sa faute.

Clarke lui en voulait et secrètement une part d'elle rêvait de la tuer depuis longtemps mais devant le fait accompli, toutes ses idées noires s'étaient envolées laissant place à la panique et la tristesse.

Elle ne voulait pas la voir mourrir, pas comme ça sous ses yeux, agonisant dans la souffrance et dans son propre sang. Elle n'était pas cruelle et n'avait jamais voulu ça, désormais elle pleurait.

Elle s'écroula à genoux aux cotés de la Commandante et appuya fortement sur sa blessure.

\- « Ça va aller Lexa, ça va aller. » dit-elle entre deux larmes.

\- « Ne m'abandonne pas… pas encore, je t'en prie… » supplia la jeune femme.

\- « Tu n'a pas le droit de me refaire ça! » hurla t-elle le regard désormais totalement voilé de larmes.

La Commandante ne répondit à aucune des supplications de Clarke.

Elle était éveillée mais sous le choc de sa blessure, ses yeux papillonnaient, elle était à demi-consciente, entre la vie et la mort.

Clarke se rappela alors tout les conseils en médecine que lui avait donnée sa mère sur l'Arche durant toute son enfance.

Elle devait avant tout mettre Lexa dans un coin sec et le plus aseptisé possible puis s'assurer que la balle était ressortie et qu'elle n'avait touchée aucun organe vital.

Enfin, elle devait stopper l'hémorragie le plus rapidement possible avant que la jeune femme ne se vide totalement de son sang.

Comment allait-elle faire? Elles étaient au beau milieu de la forêt, il faisait nuit et elle n'avait aucun équipement médical sous la main.

Clarke déchira un morceau de tissu de la belle traine rouge de Lexa et avec, appuya fortement sur la plaie béante de son abdomen. De son autre main, elle retira sa ceinture en toute hâte et la fit passer autour du corps de la Commandante avant de la resserrer aussi fort que possible sur le tissu ensanglanté.

Elle devait maintenant ramener Lexa au sec, la sortir de l'humidité ambiante de la nuit et du tapis forestier.

Elle la souleva difficilement avant de la mettre sur son dos et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle entendit de nouveau la voix de Lexa.

Cette dernière n'échappa qu'un simple gémissement, de douleur sans doute, mais il provoqua à Clarke un frisson remontant la totalité de sa colonne vertébrale.

La jeune femme ne s'attarda pas et traîna le corps tremblant dû à la respiration saccadée de Lexa jusqu'a la cascade puis s'élança dans l'eau afin de rejoindre sa grotte et la lueur des flammes qui s'en dégageait.

L'eau était glaciale et aussi rapidement que possible, la blonde s'introduit dans la caverne, traînant le corps désormais inerte de l'autre jeune femme derrière elle.

Clarke déposa Lexa non loin du feu pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer et se sécher le plus rapidement possible.

Elle commença à lui défaire les multiples sangles de sa tenue afin de la soigner quand elle se rendit compte avec horreur de ce qui arrivait: Lexa ne respirait plus… son coeur s'était arrêté de battre.

* * *

Le groupe d'éclaireurs envoyé par Heda marchait depuis maintenant deux jours et demi.

Ils avaient étés très rapides et n'étaient plus qu'à deux heures de marche du Mont Weather.

Il devait être aux environs de midi et le chef indiqua à ses hommes qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour faire une pause et attendre la nuit afin de pouvoir approcher la montagne en toute discrétion comme l'avait demandée Heda.

Tous les hommes acquiescèrent, non mécontents de pouvoir enfin se reposer un peu.

Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'étaient arrêtés qu'une fois et que quelques heures pour pouvoir dormir et se restaurer.

Un peu avant la tombée de la nuit, les guerriers repartirent, le temps qu'ils arrivent au Mont Weather il ferait nuit noire.

Le flanc de la montagne se dessinait maintenant devant eux.

Tout était calme, paisible et dans un premier temps, ils n'osèrent s'approcher d'avantage.

Ils contournèrent la montagne pour pouvoir voir l'énorme porte d'acier qu'ils n'avaient jamais franchit suite à la retraite impromptue ordonnée par leur Commandante quelques mois plus tôt.

Quelle ne fut par leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent la porte dans le même état qu'ils ne l'avait laissée: entrouverte comme si tout leur peuple meurtri venait à peine d'en sortir.

Les Hommes de la Montagne n'étaient forcément plus là sinon la porte aurait été fermée, du moins c'est la réflexion que se fit le chef et qui le poussa à entrer lui et ses hommes pour en apprendre d'avantage sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer sans avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à dire à leur Commandante alors ils s'y risquèrent, préférant, à l'unanimité, le risque de mourir ici plutôt que de subir la colère de leur Heda.

Ils arpentèrent les couloirs ne sachant pas réellement où ils allaient.

Tout était semblable: les murs, les portes, les chemins et bientôt une impression de tourner en rond se fit ressentir.

Cependant, les lieux étaient vides, personne ne les occupait et tout était étrangement silencieux.

Au bout d'un moment, les guerriers montèrent dans les étages et bientôt une odeur atroce se fit sentir. Guidés par leur odorat, les hommes se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce d'où provenait l'infecte puanteur.

La scène était semblable à un affreux tableau funeste, tous semblaient figés, la douleur et la mort empreintes dans chaque regard.

L'odeur de pourriture imprégnait la pièce et le rouge prédominait largement dans cette peinture pire que réaliste.

Les soldats avaient l'habitude de la mort et du sang mais leur réaction fut unanime: une impression de dégoût et un profond mal être s'empara de chacun d'eux.

Tous les Hommes de la Montagne étaient là, attablés ou affalés par terre.

Enfants, femmes, familles et vieillards, tous étaient présents sans exception.

Tout les corps étaient meurtris, couverts de plaies semblables à des brulures et des cloques parcourant la totalité de la surface visible de leur peau.

L'image était atroce et sans plus tarder, les guerriers se retirèrent comprenant alors que le Peuple du Ciel n'était pas aussi si faible qu'ils ne l'avaient estimé.

* * *

Clarke s'affairait sur le corps sans vie de la Commandante.

Elle lui faisait un massage cardiaque depuis maintenant deux minutes, sans grand résultat.

La blonde se souvint alors des recommandations de sa mère: elle devait pratiquer trente compressions thoraciques avant de relever la tête de la personne et de lui insuffler deux salves d'air avant de reprendre le massage et ce, jusqu'à ce que le coeur se remette à battre.

La jeune femme comprima sans relâche la poitrine de la Commandante, elle s'arrêta et vérifia son pouls: toujours rien.

Elle lui bascula alors la tête en arrière, lui ouvrit la bouche et déposa tout naturellement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Alors qu'elle soufflait, une impression de déjà vu parcourut Clarke et la fit se redresser immédiatement.

Ce parfum, ces douces lèvres, elle connaissait tout ça et elle sentit son coeur se rompre à l'idée que la dernière image qu'elle aurait de Lexa serait ses lèvres inertes posées contre les siennes.

Elle aurait préférée garder les derniers moments passés avec elle devant le Mont Weather, lui inspirant toute la colère qu'elle avait et qui était bien plus facile à supporter que la tristesse qu'elle vivait en ce moment.

La blonde éclata en sanglots et s'écroula sur l'autre jeune femme.

Elle pleurait, hurlait et bientôt le chagrin fit place à la haine. Elle l'avait laissée encore une fois et définitivement cette fois-ci.

Clarke se mit à frapper Lexa, heurtant de toutes ses forces son torse avec ses poings, la frappant sans relâche.

Tout à coup Lexa se mit à inspirer comme si elle sortait d'une longue apnée et la blonde à ses cotés se stoppa net. Son coeur s'était remit à battre et elle respirait de nouveau.

C'était incroyable… inouï… inimaginable…

La blonde réagit enfin et pris d'un élan de tendresse suite à cette résurrection, elle lui caressa tendrement le front en souriant et pleurant de bonheur.

Lexa s'était immédiatement évanouie après s'être remise à respirer mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle était vivante, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Clarke se reconcentra, elle en avait presque oubliée l'impact de balle qu'elle lui avait fait au niveau de l'abdomen et d'où elle perdait toujours beaucoup trop de sang.

Elle termina de retirer le haut de la jeune femme non sans rougir un peu, lui laissant simplement les tissus qui enveloppaient sa poitrine et s'occupa de sa blessure.

Elle n'avait rien pour suturer ça, aucun fil, aucune aiguille et rien qui ne puisse faire office de substitut.

Clarke eu soudain une idée qu'elle trouva immédiatement très mauvaise mais ce fut la seule solution qu'elle vit à cet instant et il fallait agir vite. Elle chercha alors le poignard de Lexa, elle avait besoin d'une lame en acier mais n'en possédait pas elle même.

Elle trouva très rapidement le fourreau de la dague fétiche de la Commandante qu'elle connaissait par coeur car Lexa avait la sale habitude de jouer souvent avec pour s'occuper les mains mais il était vide.

Fronçant les sourcils, la blonde examina alors totalement la grotte cherchant quelque chose se rapprochant le plus possible d'un métal quand elle posa les yeux sur elle: l'épée de la Commandante, toujours accrochée dans son dos, fidèle au poste.

Clarke s'en empara et sans attendre mis en place son idée en amenant le bout de la lame au dessus des flammes.

Une fois le métal chauffé à blanc, la jeune femme pris une profonde inspiration comme si elle ressentait déjà toute la souffrance qu'elle allait infliger à la brune évanouie devant elle.

Elle n'aimait pas ça mais c'était la seule option pour la sauver.

Elle attrapa la main la plus proche de Lexa et la retint fermement pour prévenir une éventuelle réaction de sa part puis elle apposa le bout de la lame sur sa blessure.

Le contact entre la peau de Heda et la lame ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela suffit à la réveiller et lui arracher un hurlement de douleur. Lexa se replia en deux et roula sur le coté, tournant désormais le dos à la blonde. Elle grimaçait et gémissait de douleur tandis que Clarke la maintenait tant bien que mal au sol au vu de toute la force que déployait la Commandante dans sa souffrance.

La blonde observa alors le dos de la brune auquel ses yeux avaient désormais accès. Elle s'arrêta sur un impressionnant tatouage prenant une bonne partie visible du milieu du dos de Lexa puis remarqua le trou de sortie de la balle. Elle avait cautérisé l'impact d'entrée de la balle mais pas la sortie.

Sans réfléchir, ni même demander la permission à la jeune femme auprès d'elle désormais bien éveillée et qui gémissait de douleur, elle s'empara de nouveau de la lame et la reposa sur le corps de la Commandante qui se tordit de nouveau de douleur en hurlant.

Clarke jeta l'épée loin d'elle comme si elle ne supportait plus d'infliger pareil torture à la femme qu'elle détestait pourtant. Elle tira Lexa sur le dos et dans un geste tendre, tourna son visage vers elle pour aller à la rencontre de son regard.

Ses yeux océans rencontrèrent alors les yeux émeraudes de la Commandante et dans un souffle, elle lui chuchota: - « Je suis désolée. ».

La belle brune, perlée de sueur et toute pâle dû à sa récente perte de sang grimaça et les yeux mis clos dirigés vers ceux de la blonde lui répondit faiblement: - « Non… C'est moi qui suis désolée. » avant de fermer les yeux et de s'évanouir de nouveau.

* * *

Les éclaireurs avaient réussi à ressortir de la montagne et ne furent pas contrariés de pouvoir de nouveau respirer l'air frais de la forêt. L'odeur de mort leur avait collée au palais sur tout le chemin du retour pour s'extraire de la montagne et seulement maintenant, ils parvenaient à s'en débarrasser.

Tous pensaient qu'ils pouvaient dès à présent rentrer à Polis, ils connaissaient désormais la situation des Hommes de la Montagne mais le chef fit signe à ses hommes de le suivre et se dirigea dans la direction opposée d'où ils étaient venus.

Toujours aussi discret et maintenant aussi invisible qu'une seule ombre, le groupe se faufila jusqu'à apercevoir l'Arche: imposante et illuminée de toute part, ils n'auraient jamais pu la rater.

Ce vaisseau datant d'un autre temps apparaissait pourtant hautement futuriste dans ce décor composé uniquement de végétation sauvage.

Malgré l'heure tardive et la nuit même bien avancée, la vie régnait à l'intérieur de ce complexe bien sécurisé par ses barrières électriques.

Des soldats armés faisaient leurs rondes tout autour du complexe toujours en restant à l'intérieur tandis que d'autres gardaient les portes.

Des personnes, non armées cette fois ci, étaient éparpillées un peu partout.

Certains mangeaient et riaient joyeusement, d'autres s'entrainaient à se battre ou discutaient par groupes.

Le Peuple du Ciel avait survécu et à première vue aucun ne manquait à l'appel.

Le chef retint son attention sur deux personnes qui discutaient vivement en lâchant constamment des regards au delà de la clôture.

Le premier, un homme plutôt grand, brun et avec les cheveux légèrement bouclés discutait avec une brune plus petite et à l'allure élancée qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement car ils l'avaient déjà observée en compagnie d'Indra quelques mois auparavant, sans pour autant pouvoir se souvenir de son prénom.

Les deux personnes semblaient se disputer mais bien sûr ils ne pouvaient pas du tout entendre le sujet de leur conversation tant ils étaient éloignés.

D'un coup la brune se figea, le regard fixé sur eux, elle interpella son interlocuteur en pointant de son doigt leur direction, signe pour le groupe de guerriers de partir.

Ils filèrent à toute vitesse et sans bruit à travers la forêt, suivis de certains soldats du Peuple du Ciel qu'ils n'eurent aucun problème à semer.

Ils avaient étés repérés mais ils avaient désormais tout ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher et décidèrent de rentrer immédiatement.

Le Peuple du Ciel avait terrassé les Hommes de la Montagne et ils représentaient dès lors une menace qu'ils n'avaient pas soupçonnée jusqu'alors.

* * *

Clarke avait nettoyée tout l'abdomen de la jeune femme et lui avait fait un bandage correct pour éviter que sa plaie ne s'infecte. Elle l'avait ensuite recouverte de sa propre veste qu'elle avait retirée, n'ayant pas de couvertures sous la main.

La jeune femme s'asseya loin de la Commandante mais pas trop non plus pour la garder à portée de vue.

Elle l'observa un long moment, détaillant sa respiration, son corps et son visage serein.

Elle semblait si paisible et innocente dans cet état.

La blonde était furieuse: furieuse que la brune soit de retour dans sa vie, qu'elle débarque inopinément pour « encore sûrement tout gâcher » pensa t-elle.

D'un autre côté, elle était heureuse parce qu'elle avait réussi à la sauver et qu'elle l'avait enfin retrouvée… Sans le vouloir elle s'était vraiment attachée à elle, même si elle refusait de se l'admettre.

En fait, elle la haïssait autant qu'elle l'aimait mais elle laissait ce dernier sentiment s'effacer au profit de sa colère car elle se trouvait stupide de ressentir ça au vu de la situation et des actes de la Commandante quelques mois plus tôt.

Clarke envahie de sentiments contradictoires fatigua d'autant plus rapidement et elle s'endormit sans même se donner la peine de s'allonger, adossée à la paroi rocheuse, la tête tombant dans ses bras posés sur ses jambes et recroquevillée sur elle même.

* * *

Lexa se réveilla en sursaut, son rêve était terminé, sa jolie blonde s'était évaporée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa rêverie car elle se redressa brusquement avant de retomber immédiatement sur le dos sous le coup d'une atroce douleur à l'abdomen.

La brune écarquilla alors les yeux, elle retira un manteau qui la recouvrait sans vraiment y faire attention et inspecta son ventre. Que lui était-il arrivé? Elle était couverte de bandages et elle souffrait atrocement au point de ne plus pouvoir se mouvoir.

C'était sans compter sur sa ténacité car elle inspecta tout de même les environs pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle commença seulement à distinguer des parois rocheuses et un bruit sourd semblable à un torrent d'eau quand elle posa les yeux sur celle qui hantait ses rêves.

Clarke était là, assise et endormie dans un coin à quelques mètres d'elle dans ce qui semblait être une grotte éclairée seulement par la faible lueur d'un feu.

Lexa n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tout ce qu'elle avait assimilée à un rêve juste avant était bien réel?

Elle s'était excusée auprès de la blonde en croyant que rien de tout ce qu'elle vivait n'était réel et qu'elle n'aurait que cette dernière occasion là pour tenter de se faire pardonner.

Sa tête se mit à tourner, trop de choses se bousculaient dans son cerveau, elle en perdit ses certitudes et se demanda alors si à tout hasard elle ne rêvait pas encore.

Après tout qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait le contraire? Tout lui avait semblé si réel depuis qu'elle avait entendu la voix de sa belle blonde qu'elle ne savait plus.

Elle essaya de se relever en gémissant de douleur réveillant alors Clarke qui se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard auprès d'elle.

\- « Reste couchée. » lui ordonna t-elle d'une voix douce en la poussant au sol.

\- « Tu as un perdu beaucoup de sang et ta plaie pourrait se rouvrir si tu bouge de trop » dit-elle.

Lexa n'écoutait rien et s'énerva en se débattant faiblement:

\- « Laisse moi tu n'es pas réelle » grogna t-elle.

Clarke se recula laissant son visage exprimer toute l'incompréhension que lui inspira la phrase de la brune.

\- « Comment ça je ne suis pas réelle? Bien sûr que je suis réelle! » s'exclama t-elle en la poussant pour de bon au sol.

\- « Tu… tu, tu es vivante? C'est bien toi? » s'interrogea Lexa les yeux ronds.

\- « Oui je suis vivante mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi et oui c'est moi, c'est Clarke. Je viens de te sauver la vie, la moindre des choses serait de dire merci. » répliqua sèchement la blonde.

Lexa échappa un sourire qui disparut presque immédiatement lorsque Clarke prononça son propre prénom. Elle prit le temps d'assimiler ce que venait de lui dire la belle blonde aux yeux océan qui se tenait devant elle, puis elle repris sa contenance et avec tout le calme et la reconnaissance dont elle était capable, elle répondit:

\- « Mochof Klark kom Skaikru, je te dois la vie. » (Merci Clarke du Peuple du Ciel)

\- « Ne te fait pas d'illusions Lexa, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. » rétorqua Clarke en se relevant et en se retournant, tournant ainsi le dos à la brune.

\- « Mais alors pourqu… »

\- « Pour moi… pour moi Commandante. » la coupa la blonde avec une pointe d'ironie dans la fin de sa phrase et ce sans lui adresser un regard.

\- « Je ne tenais pas à avoir une mort de plus sur les mains même si c'était la tienne » termina t-elle avant de retourner à la place qu'elle avait quittée quelques instants plutôt.

Lexa comprit alors: ce caractère, cette façon de répondre et de lui parler en lui faisant front alors qu'elle était Heda. Il n'y en avait qu'une pour oser lui parler de la sorte et qu'elle tolérait.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était bien la réalité, c'était elle, c'était Clarke.

Elle était en vie mais ce n'était plus la Clarke qu'elle avait connu.

Elle souffrait intérieurement et bouillait de colère, cela se voyait et Lexa savait qu'elle en était l'unique cause.

A suivre…

* * *

{ kayliah: Merci! J'ai mis le deuxième juste à ta demande mais je ne pouvais pas tout mettre d'un coup, j'ai pas forcément tout le temps que je voudrai pour écrire avec la fac alors je me garde un chapitre d'avance à chaque coup pour éviter le retard ;)

LaurieHook: Merci c'est trop gentil comme je te l'ai dit je ferais mon max!

Clexa: En fait oui, j'aime bien reproduire le suspens que m'inflige certains autres auteur dans leur fic et au final j'avoue que c'est plaisant de se faire attendre x) En tout cas voilà la suite et merci!

Guest: Hello merci et la voilà!

Cyelab: Merci et oui bien sur je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sur cette fin de chapitre 2 ^^

Merci également pour les follows et tout, c'est super encourageant! :D }

Alors ce chapitre? Vos avis? Un possible rapprochement après ça héhé?

A ce week end et bonne fin de semaine d'ici là o/


	4. La mort n'est pas la fin

Hello! C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre!

Bon tout d'abord je tient à dire que je suis pas hyper satisfaite de ce chapitre que je trouve moi même pas top mais bon il était nécessaire on va dire. (Et si ça se trouve je suis juste trop dure avec moi même et vous allez l'adorer, j'en sais rien ^^).

On va s'intéresser un peu à l'Arche alors dites moi si ça vous va et si voulez que j'approfondisse en ce sens (sans parler de Bellarke, je vous en prie pas de ça chez moi) ou si vous vous en fichez complètement? J'en prendrai compte ;)

Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de la série et du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que laisser mon imagination s'exprimer.

Ps: Les barres horizontales indiquent les changements de personnage/de lieu/de point de vue ou une légère avance dans le temps.

Ps2: Les événements racontés sont en général dans l'ordre chronologique mais pas toujours, je peux raconter un évènement qui se passe avant et pourtant le mettre après ou inversement juste pour ajouter du suspens par exemple.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Clarke avait tiré sur Lexa. Elle s'était occupée d'elle, lui avait changé ses bandages régulièrement et chassait deux fois plus pour la nourrir.

Elles ne s'étaient pas parlées d'avantage, Lexa dormait la plupart du temps et quand elle était éveillée, elle se contentait de manger et d'observer la blonde qui ne lui prêtait pas attention.

Les seules paroles qu'elles s'étaient vu échanger étaient seulement quand Clarke lui demandait son état de santé. Lexa était encore faible mais son état s'améliorait de jour en jour et d'ici peu, elle pourrait sûrement de nouveau se lever et remarcher.

La blonde voulait retrouver sa tranquillité et sa routine quotidienne mais d'un autre côté, elle appréciait la présence rassurante de la brune. À passer trois mois seule telle une ermite dans la forêt, elle en avait oubliée ce qu'était une autre présence humaine et à quel point cela pouvoir être réconfortant de ne pas être seule même si elles ne se parlaient pas.a

Clarke rentra de la chasse, elle avait attrapée trois lapins, ramassé des baies et elle estima que ce serait largement suffisant pour faire la journée.

Elle entra dans la grotte et déposa le fruit de sa chasse non loin du feu. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Lexa: elle dormait.

La blonde préférait quand cette dernière était assoupie, elle n'aimait pas les moments où Lexa était éveillée et l'observait sans un mot. Elle sentait son regard sur elle et à chaque fois elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas y prêter attention mais son regard la déstabilisait sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi.

Elle prépara le repas, dépeça les bêtes et les mit à cuire. Très rapidement, la grotte s'emplit d'un délicieux fumet qui ne manqua pas de réveiller la brune qui s'étira pour réveiller ses membres endoloris par le manque d'activité.

Clarke le remarqua et une fois la viande cuite, lui en apporta un morceau qu'elle lui tendit sans même lui adresser un regard. Lexa attrapa alors la main tendue de Clarke pour la retenir et la forcer à la regarder.

\- « Clarke… » chuchota t-elle.

\- « Quoi? » s'énerva instinctivement la blonde en se retournant.

Lexa, surprise de cette réaction exagérée garda tout de même son calme et dit:

\- « Tu ne pourra pas m'éviter indéfiniment tu sais. »

La jeune femme observa alors la Commandante comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire puis reprit d'un ton acerbe.

\- « Tu as raison, bientôt tu pourra remarcher et repartir d'où tu viens et alors je n'aurai plus aucun problème. »

\- « Parce que je suis un problème maintenant Clarke? » maugréa la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Je… tu… oui tu es un problème. Tu fais irruption dans ma vie comme si de rien n'était et tu voudrai que je te fasse la conversation en plus? Pour qui tu te prend Lexa? »

\- « Je n'ai pas eu le choix, tu m'a tirée dessus » sourit la jeune femme qui s'amusa désormais du comportement impulsif de Clarke.

\- « Oui et je… qu'est ce qui te fait rire? » la coupa t-elle dans son amusement.

\- « Toi. »

\- « Et je peux savoir en quoi je suis drôle? » riposta t-elle.

\- « Ton emportement est, je trouve, démesuré au vu de la situation. » répondit posément Lexa.

\- « Démesuré... Et alors? »

\- « Et alors… rien. » soupira Lexa.

Clarke se stoppa net et remonta son menton en signe d'agacement, elle siffla alors ces mots à la jeune femme: source de son irritation: - « Dès que tu pourra te lever et remarcher, je veux que tu t'en aille et que tu ne revienne jamais. ».

La Commandante allait répondre mais la jolie blonde ne lui en donna pas l'occasion.

Immédiatement après ses dernières paroles, Clarke se leva et aussi rapidement qu'agilement sortit de la grotte laissant la brune seule avec ses mots en travers de la gorge.

* * *

Octavia les avait vus, elle était sûre d'elle.

Elle avait aperçu des natifs qui les observaient au loin alors qu'elle se disputait avec Bellamy à propos de Clarke, encore. Immédiatement elle avait averti les gardes qui les avaient poursuivis, sans grand succès. Mais que faisaient-ils ici après tout ce temps? Que voulaient-ils? Et surtout, préparaient-ils une attaque?

Après leur retour de Mont Weather, Bellamy avait été promu chef des gardes au vu du courage et du sang froid dont il avait fait preuve.

Voilà maintenant trois mois qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de Clarke et chaque semaine, Bellamy insistait pour que sa soeur aille la chercher, qu'elle la ramène ici, auprès des siens.

Le jeune homme aurait voulu y aller lui même mais la Chancelière, Abby et également la mère de Clarke lui avait fait confiance et il ne pouvait pas faillir à sa tâche et laisser tout son peuple pour une seule personne.

Voilà maintenant trois mois qu'ils vivaient une vie paisible en essayant de créer un semblant de civilisation. Désormais tout le monde avait un poste bien défini comme sur l'Arche et pour le moment cela fonctionnait plutôt bien.

L'accent avait été mis sur la recherche intensive de nourriture car tous le savaient, l'hiver approchait. Bientôt leurs cultures allaient toutes geler, les privant de la seule source de nourriture sûre qu'ils avaient. Alors ils faisaient des provisions et des groupes avaient étés envoyés au Mont Weather pour récupérer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient conserver dans l'Arche.

Kane avait longuement insisté auprès de la Chancelière pour enterrer tout les morts de la montagne mais celle-ci s'y refusait catégoriquement.

\- « Tu es dure Abby, ils essayaient simplement de survivre. » lui avait-il dit la dernière fois qu'ils en avaient parlés.

Ces hommes avaient tentés de la saigner vive elle et tout son peuple uniquement pour leur propre survie et elle avait également perdue sa fille indirectement à cause d'eux. Elle ne pouvait pas leur offrir le repos qu'ils méritaient. Et même si elle respectait les morts, ces hommes ne méritaient pas la miséricorde.

Bellamy interrompit Abby, plongée dans ses pensées.

\- « Chancelière Abby? » l'interpella t-elle.

\- « Oui Bellamy? » répondit-elle.

\- « Des Natifs ont étés aperçus rôdants autour du camp, nous ne sommes plus seuls… »

* * *

« Pour qui elle se prend franchement? » … « Comme si c'était aussi simple! Elle ne peut pas revenir et exiger tout ce qu'elle veut comme ça! ».

Clarke marchait à une allure qui trahissait son énervement.

Lexa l'avait trahie, elle l'avait abandonnée, elle avait fait passer son peuple avant elle, avant leur alliance, avant leur relation et ce malgré tout ce qu'elles avaient partagé: la mort, la peine, la souffrance, la douleur, les choix, un baiser…

Clarke réfléchissait à toute vitesse, tout ce bousculait dans sa tête, elle soupira bruyamment en pensant: « Elle va me rendre folle ».

La blonde voulait hurler, frapper quelque chose pour défouler sa colère qu'elle n'arrivait désormais plus à contenir. Elle marcha, longtemps et chaque pas qui l'éloignait de cette grotte, qu'elle maudissait désormais, s'apparentait à un poids qu'on lui aurait enlevé des épaules et qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Après deux heures à marcher et à évacuer tant bien que mal tout les ressentiments qu'elle avait, Clarke se décida à rebrousser chemin. Lexa n'était pas encore prête à partir, elle avait besoin d'elle et contrairement à la brune, la blonde n'était pas capable de l'abandonner de sang froid, elle avait déjà trop de morts sur les mains.

Sur le chemin du retour la jeune femme observa les arbres, la végétation et la vie qui s'émanait de toute cette forêt. Elle ne se laissait pas de ce spectacle merveilleux et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment tout pouvait être si beau autour d'elle alors qu'elle était si tourmentée et triste. La nature elle au moins était vraie, surprenante et magnifique en chaque instant lorsqu'on lui prêtait attention. Clarke eu une envie furieuse de dessiner, d'évacuer ses idées, ses pensées. D'écrire tout sous la forme d'un dessin en espérant qu'après avoir tourné la page tout disparaisse. Ce n'était pas possible, la vie n'était pas aussi simple qu'un livre dont on tourne les pages et elle le regrettait. Elle était presque arrivée quand elle sortit de ses pensées, le chemin du retour était passé si vite contrairement à l'allé.

Une fois rentrée, elle constata que Lexa n'avait pas bougée et s'était rendormie comme d'habitude. La nuit commençait à tomber et Clarke ressentit alors toute la fatigue que lui avait provoqué sa marche. Alors après avoir mangée un peu, elle alla se coucher dans un coin qu'elle s'était aménagée loin de la brune et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

* * *

Tout est si beau, si calme et si paisible.

J'entend au loin des rires, de la musique, des tambours et une voix qui m'interpelle: - « Clarke! »

Je me retourne et n'en crois pas mes yeux.

Je suis face à une grande place éclairée par des flambeaux et répartis tout autour. Au milieu trône un immense feu aux allures de maître de cérémonie. Il fait nuit mais pourtant l'atmosphère est baignée d'une lumière chaude, chaleureuse et accueillante. Autour il y a de magnifiques maisons de pierres comme je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant et sur les cotés des natifs battent des tambours en rythme tandis que d'autres jouent d'instruments que je ne connais pas.

Au centre, de nombreuses personnes dansent avec entrain, tous ont le sourire aux lèvres et je reconnais certains d'entre eux: Octavia, Bellamy, Kane, Raven, Monty, ma mère et pleins d'autres encore… Je remarque également d'autres visages familiers comme Indra, Lincoln, Nyko, …

Ils dansent, tous ensembles: heureux et sans contrainte.

Cette vision est surréaliste et pourtant j'ai envie d'y croire, j'ai envie de la vivre, je m'avance pour me joindre à la fête mais on m'interpelle de nouveau: - « Clarke! ».

Une main attrape alors la mienne avec une douceur incroyable, je tourne la tête et reconnait celle qui m'appelle: Lexa.

Elle est belle, naturelle, sans ses peintures de guerre ni sa tenue de combat.

Ce n'est pas la Commandante, juste Lexa.

Elle me sourit, comme jamais je ne l'ai vue me sourire: le bonheur habitant ses yeux, puis s'approche de moi et dépose un court mais doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me regarder dans les yeux et s'exclamer:

\- « Ne reste pas plantée là, c'est ton anniversaire! Viens on va danser! ».

Elle me traine par la main tant bien que mal alors que mon esprit s'est stoppé à un moment bien précis: ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Alors que nous arrivons au centre, Lexa attrape mes avants bras pour les poser sur ses épaules avant d'elle même mettre ses mains sur mes hanches.

\- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Clarke? » me demande t-elle, alors que je reste stoïque à tous ses gestes.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je prend mon temps pour réaliser avant de réagir puis la regarde. Je me perds alors dans ses magnifiques yeux verts et lui répond la voix tremblante et les yeux voilés de larmes:

\- « J'aimerais tellement que ce soit réel… ».

Le visage de Lexa s'assombrit, elle fronce ses sourcils ne comprenant évidemment pas ce que je viens de dire. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir d'avantage et la serre contre moi. Mon visage enfoui au creux de son cou, je respire son parfum si délicieux et pleure alors qu'elle me serre dans ses bras en balançant nos corps au rythme de la musique.

* * *

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut, le front perlé de sueur et la gorge nouée.

Rien n'était réel, elle le savait et pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper quelques larmes qui avaient dû se former durant son sommeil.

Tout était si beau et si parfait. Un présent qu'elle aurait peut être pu vivre et dans lequel Lexa ne l'aurait pas trahie, dans lequel elles auraient triomphé ensemble du Mont Weather et dans lequel elles auraient pu s'aimer, simplement, sans se poser de questions.

La blonde chamboulée chercha des yeux du réconfort autour d'elle tout en sachant que la seule personne qu'elle trouverai ne l'aiderai pas, bien au contraire.

Mais elle ne trouva rien, rien qu'une une grotte vide, sans vie, sans bruit, sans Lexa.

Clarke s'écroula alors contre la paroi rocheuse et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Pour une fois Lexa l'avait écoutée, la seule fois où elle aurait préférée qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

Elle l'avait laissée… abandonnée, encore une fois.

* * *

\- « Heda a disparut! »

Nyko entra dans les appartements d'Indra et cette dernière leva immédiatement la tête.

\- « Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Nyko? » le questionna t-elle en s'approchant rapidement.

\- « Je l'ai vu hier soir lors du départ des éclaireurs, elle avait l'air ailleurs après sa démonstration de force au camp d'entrainement. Je pensais qu'après ça elle était rentrée dans ses quartiers. Nous avions convenus d'un rendez vous ce matin mais elle n'est jamais venue. J'ai donc été voir ce qu'il se passait pour savoir la raison de son absence. J'ai toqué mais je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse alors je suis entré. Son lit n'était même pas défait et sa fenêtre a du rester ouverte toute la nuit car il gelait dans la pièce. »

\- « Calme toi, ça ne signifie pas qu'elle a disparut pour autant, elle a pu ne pas trouver le sommeil et aller marcher dans la capitale, comme souvent depuis quelques temps. »

\- « J'ai envoyé des hommes dans chaque quartier de Polis, personne ne l'a vu ni cette nuit ni ce matin. »

Indra se mit à réfléchir. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de la Commandante de disparaître comme ça. Elle fit signe à Nyko de le suivre et elle sortit en toute hâte.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de l'intendant attitré de la Commandante qui supervisait à la fois ses repas, ses affaires et toutes ses domestiques.

L'homme était assez âgé, on l'aurait même traité de vieillard si il n'affichait pas une allure aussi vive. Lorsqu'il vit Indra et Nyko s'approcher, il se pencha en signe de respect avant de les questionner sur l'objet de leur visite.

\- « A tu vu Heda ce matin? » s'empressa de questionner Indra.

\- « Non, je n'ai pas revu la Commandante depuis qu'elle à quittée ses quartiers hier après midi. »

\- « Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne nous ait pas prévenu de sa disparition Soyak? »

\- « Disparition? J'ai l'habitude que Heda veuille être seule ces derniers temps, elle ne m'a pas fait quérir alors j'ai simplement pensé qu'elle souhaitait de la solitude. Qu'est-il arrivé à Heda? »

\- « Je te le dirai dès que je le saurai Soyak » répondit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Ils prirent alors le chemin menant aux quartiers des guerriers en toute hâte, après tout c'est le dernier endroit où avait été aperçu la Commandante, si quelqu'un savait ce qu'il lui était arrivée, il se trouvait forcément ici.

Indra rassembla les généraux et leur exposa la situation, elle demanda également à voir le garde du corps de Heda quand l'un des généraux la coupa: - « Heda l'a affronté hier lors de son entrainement et comme les huit autres, il a fini sonné à l'infirmerie. »

\- « Dans ce cas qui a pris sa relève? » interrogea Indra.

\- « Personne » répondit un autre général, « Heda a demandée à être seule et sans garde du corps en énonçant le fait qu'elle ne craignait rien à l'intérieur de la capitale. »

Il est vrai que la Commandante requérait souvent le besoin d'être seule en ce moment mais se promener dans la capitale sans garde du corps n'était pas sur même par temps de paix.

Indra ne savait plus quoi penser et commença à paniquer à l'idée que Heda avait disparut sans laisser de traces quand un guerrier entra dans la pièce.

\- « Pardonnez moi » commença t-il, « J'ai appris que vous cherchiez la Commandante et je me suis dit qu'il était bon que vous sachiez ceci. Hier soir, alors que je discutais avec quelques personnes, mon frère est venu m'informer qu'il avait vu la Commandante quitter seule Polis et qu'il fallait en informer le conseil immédiatement. Mon frère est un peu fou, voyez vous, il n'a pas toujours toute sa tête et il raconte parfois n'importe quoi. Je n'ai donc pas pris son alerte au sérieux, pardonnez moi, mais au vu des rumeurs qui courent, je me demande si il ne disait pas la vérité… »

Le jeune guerrier avait dit son discours d'une traite sans prendre la peine de respirer entre chaque phrase.

Indra était devenue rouge de colère, comment pouvait-elle être entourée d'autant d'incapables?

Immédiatement elle ordonna qu'on monte un groupe d'hommes qui partirait sans délai à la recherche de la Commandante avec elle. Si il disait vrai, Heda avait passée la nuit dehors et malgré toute sa force et sa bravoure, qui sait ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver?

* * *

Lexa était enfin sortie de cette grotte, l'air frais lui avait tant manqué.

Sa blessure était encore douloureuse mais à son plus grand bonheur, elle pouvait remarcher.

Elle huma l'humidité matinale, heureuse de cet instant magique que lui offrait la nature.

Elle arpenta les bois alentours comme si elle découvrait la nature pour la toute première fois.

La Commandante était d'une étrange bonne humeur comme il ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… « depuis très longtemps » pensa t-elle.

Elle ne se voilait pas la face, si elle était heureuse c'est parce qu'elle savait Clarke en vie même si cette dernière la haïssait.

Cependant, la colère immodérée dont avait fait preuve la belle blonde tout à l'heure n'avait pas manqué de sauter aux yeux de la brune.

En sa présence, Clarke avait désormais toutes ses émotions décuplées comme si Lexa la touchait particulièrement, aussi bien dans le bon sens que le mauvais.

Elle avait bien vu ses vaines tentatives pour cacher sa gène lorsqu'elle l'observait durant ses phases d'éveil et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle avait continuée de le faire. La Commandante cherchait à l'énerver, la faire parler, lui faire vider son sac. C'était la seule solution pour pouvoir, peut être, se faire pardonner. Clarke devait extérioriser toute la colère qu'elle avait accumulée depuis trois mois et Lexa allait devoir encaisser. Il fallait en passer par là, elle le savait, c'était sa seule chance.

Lexa était déjà dehors depuis une heure quand elle tomba sur une charogne.

C'était en fait la panthère qui la poursuivait trois jours plus tôt et qui avait failli lui coûter la vie par deux fois, directement et indirectement.

La Commandante se souvint alors que dans la panique, elle avait lancée en arrière son poignard fétiche et avait sûrement réussi à blesser la bête au vu des plaintes qu'elle avait entendu.

Elle s'approcha et comprit que dans son malheur, elle avait eu de la chance car elle aperçut son poignard planté en plein dans le cou de l'animal: un coup fatal qui n'avait dû lui laisser que quelques minutes de vie supplémentaires mais guère plus.

La jeune femme récupéra son poignard, un léger sourire en lèvre, en remerciant la chance d'avoir si bien guidée sa lame fétiche. Elle l'essuya et la rangea dans son étui puis décida qu'il était temps de retourner à la grotte pour confronter la belle blonde.

* * *

Abby avait ordonné immédiatement qu'un groupe de gardes soit formé pour aller patrouiller aux alentours. Elle avait également doublé les patrouilles de gardes et avait mis l'accent sur la surveillance et la vigilance dont chacun devait faire preuve. Si pour l'instant ils n'étaient qu'observés, qui sait ce que leur réservait la suite?

Bellamy avait été mis à contribution et il devait s'assurer que tout ses hommes respectent bien les nouvelles règles.

Quant à Octavia, elle insista pour faire partie des patrouilleurs avec Lincoln. Ils ne supportaient plus d'être enfermés dans l'Arche et dans une routine quotidienne oppressante. Aucun des deux ne se sentait réellement à sa place depuis qu'ils étaient de retour de Mont Weather, la vie du Peuple du Ciel ne leurs convenait pas et bien qu'Octavia avait tout ses amis et sa famille ici, elle ressentait exactement la même chose. Elle n'était plus la fille du Peuple du Ciel ni une Native, elle ne voulait faire parti d'aucun clan, du moins pas pour l'instant.

Octavia faisait son sac quand Bellamy la rejoint.

\- « O? » l'interpella t-elle.

\- « Oui Bel? » dit-elle en se retournant.

\- « Tu es sure de vouloir partir avec eux? Ça pourrait être dangereux… » répondit le jeune homme l'air inquiet.

\- « Écoute Bel, je sais que tu t'inquiète, c'est normal tu es mon frère mais je ne suis plus la petite Octavia sous le plancher que tu devait protéger. Je suis adulte et je sais ce que je fait. J'en ai marre d'être ici, je me sens inutile et vide. C'est ta vie ici, pas la mienne. »

\- « Tu es ma vie O, tu en fera toujours parti et quoique que tu désire, je ne veux que ton bonheur et ta sécurité comme toujours tu le sais. Si tu pense devoir faire tes propres choix, je le respecterai mais je chercherai toujours à te protéger, je l'ai promis à Maman. »

Octavia prit son frère dans ses bras et ils s'enlacèrent un long moment, la tête posée sur l'épaule de chacun.

C'était dur de quitter son frère mais la brune s'était découverte une âme de guerrière et rien ne pouvait lui arriver aux côtés de Lincoln, elle le savait.

Ils partiraient au petit matin, un groupe de huit hommes incluant Lincoln et Octavia iraient patrouiller les environs à la recherche d'un potentiel camp de natifs ou d'une quelconque menace qui pourrait placer au dessus de l'Arche. La sécurité de ses habitants était primordiale, leur mission était donc très importante.

Tous les hommes concernés se levèrent aux aurores et même si Bellamy ne faisait pas parti du groupe, il tint tout de même à dire au revoir à sa soeur.

Le soleil était à peine levé, on pouvait encore sentir la fraicheur de la nuit, la rosée et une légère brise dans l'atmosphère.

Bellamy prit sa soeur dans ses bras une dernière fois.

\- « Tu la cherchera pas vrai? » lui souffla t-elle.

\- « Je te le promet, si on la croise je la ramènerai, promis. »

\- « Prend soin de toi et fait attention. »

\- « Merci Bel, toi aussi. »

Octavia offrit un large sourire pour réconforter son frères et tourna les talons en compagnie du groupe en direction de la forêt.

Le cortège s'éloigna et le jeune homme les regarda faire non sans une pointe d'appréhension en tête.

Il ne se savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas revoir sa soeur de si tôt.

* * *

Quand elle entra dans la grotte, Lexa fut avant tout surprise car Clarke n'avait pas alimentée le feu comme à son habitude et du coup il faisait plutôt sombre.

Quand la brune s'avança d'avantage sans faire de bruit, elle remarqua que la belle blonde était assisse par terre. Elle tenait son visage dans ses mains et tout son corps était parcourut de soubresauts à intervalles plutôt régulières.

Lexa s'approcha immédiatement et, ne respectant aucunement la distance qu'avait installée l'autre jeune femme entre elles, elle s'agenouilla face à elle en gardant son corps à quelques centimètres de la blonde puis elle murmura: - « Clarke? ».

A ces mots, la blonde surprise, releva la tête. Son visage était trempé d'innombrables larmes et ses yeux gonflés et rouges signifiaient qu'elle pleurait depuis un moment. Sur l'instant, elle n'eut aucune réaction autre que de fixer la brune qui se tenait tout près d'elle.

La Commandante à cette vision sentit son coeur se fendre et instinctivement elle lui prit les mains en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- « Que se passe t-il? » demanda t-elle fébrilement sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

La blonde n'y croyant pas ses yeux pris le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de répondre.

\- « Je… t'ai demandée de partir dès que tu remarcherait et… j'ai cru que… que… tu l'avait fait, que tu était partie. » répondit elle en sanglotant encore.

Lexa fut surprise de la réponse de la blonde et même si sur son visage on pouvait lire toute la peine que lui transmettait Clarke, au fond d'elle, elle était terriblement heureuse de ce demi aveu que venait de lui faire la jeune femme.

Elle lâcha les mains de la jolie blonde pour prendre son visage entre ses deux mains, puis elle colla son front au sien en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- « Jamais plus je ne t'abandonnerai Clarke, pas même la mort ne pourra nous séparer… Je te le promet. ».

A suivre…

* * *

{Celewyn: Merci! J'espère que ce chapitre à répondu un petit peu à tes attentes. Pour ce qui est de ta question, j'ai envie de te dire qu'on verra bien, tout simplement! ;) Et de rien, c'est avant tout un immense plaisir personnel que d'écrire ça pour que l'attente de la saison 3 soit moins dure en fait ^^

kayliah: Merci beaucoup! Ah c'est une très bonne question en effet et je vais commencer à exploiter ce coté là un peu plus tard ne t'inquiète pas ;)

Clexa: Merci ça fait plaisir :) Le truc c'est que si je les met ensemble direct, je trouverai ça très insultant pour Clarke vu qu'elle n'est pas du tout comme ça et que je ne pense pas qu'elle réagirait de la sorte. J'ai des trucs de prévus qui devraient te plaire mais je ne te promet rien, patience! ;) }.

Continuez à me donner votre avis, ça m'encourage vraiment et ça fait toujours super plaisir! :)

A la semaine prochaine o/


	5. Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre?

Bonjour, me revoilà!

C'est un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents (J'avoue que je savais pas trop quoi mettre à côté des passages _Clarke &Lexa,_ je suis désolée! :3).

On entame les tant attendus explications! Pour les plus impatients de Clexa, ne vous inquiétez pas et ne perdez pas espoir! ^^

Au passage je me fais un peu de pub à moi même héhé, j'ai commencé une moderne AU sur ce même couple alors n'hésitez à cliquer son mon profil et la trouver si ça vous intéresse!

On se retrouve comme d'habitude pour les réponses à la fin ;)

Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de la série et du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que laisser mon imagination s'exprimer.

Ps: Les barres horizontales indiquent les changements de personnage/de lieu/de point de vue.

Ps2: Les événements racontés sont en général dans l'ordre chronologique mais pas toujours, je peux raconter un évènement qui se passe avant et pourtant le mettre après ou inversement juste pour ajouter du suspens par exemple.

Bonne lecture! (et désolée pour les fautes oubliées)

* * *

Un silence s'était installé après les dernières paroles de la Commandante.

Une fois de plus elle ouvrait son coeur à la belle blonde alors qu'habituellement elle s'y refusait obstinément.

\- « Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne tiendra pas. » soupira enfin Clarke, les joues encore pleines de larmes.

La brune fixa alors la blonde, elle comprit parfaitement le message que cette dernière cherchait à lui faire passer et elle entra alors directement dans le vif du sujet.

\- « Je n'avait pas le choix Clarke, mon peuple passera toujours avant et tu devrai le comprendre. »

Clarke s'énerva immédiatement, elle repoussa Lexa et se releva.

\- « Le comprendre? Mais comprendre quoi Lexa? Que tu as été faible? Que tu a préférée lâchement faire une alliance avec l'ennemi au lieu de te battre à nos cotés?… À mes cotés… Je l'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas. » termina t-elle d'un air dépitée.

\- « Non » commença doucement la jeune femme « Comprendre que mon peuple est ma priorité, quoiqu'il en coûte. »

Lexa avait le don de rester calme même lors de situations comme celles-ci et cela énervait au plus au point Clarke.

\- « Mais qu'importe ce que ça coûtait pas vrai COMMANDANTE!? » hurla la jeune femme en levant les bras : - « Tu n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon. » termina t-elle plus doucement en fixant sévèrement les yeux verts de la brune.

Lexa sentit les larmes lui monter mais elle resta figée, n'accordant aucune réaction à la blonde qui pourtant à cet instant lui arrachait le coeur. Elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras, lui demander pardon et lui dire à quel point elle regrettait d'avoir eu à faire ça mais elle ne fit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle était Heda, elle ne pouvait pas être faible.

\- « J'ai été faible Lexa. Faible de croire que derrière ces peintures de guerre pouvait se cacher une bonne personne, une femme qui pouvait laisser parler son coeur et le laisser lui dire ce qui est bon pour elle. J'ai fait une erreur. » reprit-Clarke avec amertume.

Elle soutint le regard de l'autre jeune femme, elle voulait lui faire comprendre, lui faire savoir à quel point elle avait été brisée de cette trahison. La seule chose qui pouvait atteindre Lexa était les mots, la vérité, sa propre vérité que personne d'autre n'osait lui dire.

Elle avait senti cette faiblesse la première fois qu'elle l'avait confrontée sous sa propre tente lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de Gustus, des morts de TonDc, de Costia…

Elle n'était pas aussi infaillible qu'elle aurait voulu l'être et Clarke savait que la seule façon d'atteindre Lexa était d'appuyer sur cette faiblesse: ses sentiments qu'elle cachait au plus profond d'elle au profit de son titre de Heda.

* * *

Ils venaient à peine de partir quand le groupe de gardes composés entres autres d'Octavia et de Lincoln tomba sur la vieille navette des 100.

Octavia fit un signe de la main pour demander au groupe de faire une pause et se dirigea à l'intérieur en compagnie de Lincoln qui la suivit automatiquement.

Elle inspecta les environs à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de vie ou de quelque chose qui aurait bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus.

Malgré les ordres, un petit groupe de 2-3 jeunes parvenait toujours à sortir en douce et revenir ici, c'était une idée de Bellamy. Au cas où Clarke déciderai de revenir, on ne sait jamais.

\- « Tu crois qu'un jour elle serait susceptible de passer par ici? » questionna la jeune guerrière tout en cherchant un indice en balayant la pièce du regard.

\- « Non, je ne pense pas. Clarke est intelligente et débrouillarde. Je pense que si vous deviez la revoir, c'est parce qu'elle le voudra bien. » s'exclama le jeune homme resté à l'entrée de la navette.

\- « Oui t'a sûrement raison. » termina t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers l'échelle pour monter à l'étage.

Une fois en haut, la jeune femme inspecta cette même pièce avec autant de minutie que la précédente.

L'étage était dans un sale état, comme tout le reste du vaisseau cela dit mais cet endroit plus particulièrement, à cause du trou fait par Murphy. Les insectes, animaux en tout genre et le froid s'étaient immiscés à l'intérieur.

Octavia se stoppa au fond de la pièce et se retourna vers Lincoln.

\- « Tu te souviens? »

\- « De quoi? »

\- « De la première fois que tu m'a parlé, c'était ici. » sourit-elle en levant les bras pour désigner tout autour d'elle.

\- « Ma belle Octavia serait-elle romantique? » commença t-il un sourire aux lèvres « Je me souviens m'être fait torturé pour tes beaux yeux aussi oui. » déclara t-il.

Octavia lui lança un regard noir accompagné d'un sourire puis elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'attrapa sans aucune difficulté et la souleva en la portant comme une enfant.

\- « Je ne suis pas romantique » renchérit-elle.

\- « Ah non? »

\- « Non ».

Un instant de silence s'installa, les yeux dans les yeux, les deux amants se regardaient, échangeant leur doutes, leurs espoirs et leur amour à travers un simple regard.

\- « Je ne veux pas retourner à l'Arche tout de suite Lincoln. » souffla t-elle les yeux remplis de conviction.

\- « Je le sais bien mais ton frère…tes amis…? »

\- « J'en ai marre de vivre enfermée, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour dans l'espace, privée de liberté. Je ne me sens pas à ma place, je ne l'ai jamais été en fait… sauf maintenant. »

\- « Sauf maintenant? » sourit-il à nouveau.

\- « Avec toi, dans tes bras. Peut importe où nous irons, je sais que je dois être avec toi. »

Lincoln se mit à rire et répondit immédiatement pour ne pas vexer sa belle.

\- « Tu es romantique… »

Octavia se mit à rire et à tenter de le frapper en même temps mais au final, elle se contenta de l'embrasser. Leur baiser dura quelques secondes et lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent Lincoln reprit la parole.

\- « Que veut tu faire alors? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant nous devons nous concentrer sur notre mission et après on verra mais je ne retournerai pas à l'Arche. »

* * *

Lexa ravala difficilement sa salive, cette conversation était nécessaire mais d'une dureté qu'elle avait largement sous-estimée. Contre toute attente, la jolie blonde gardait son calme et la brune en regretta presque qu'elle ne la frappe pas pour défouler sa colère plutôt que de lui exposer toute la haine et la peine qu'elle ressentait sous forme de mots.

\- « Il n'a jamais été question de moi Clarke. » parvint-elle enfin à articuler.

\- « Quoi?! » renchérit immédiatement l'autre jeune femme.

\- « Tu a dit _"ce qui est bon pour elle"_. Les choix que j'ai fais, que je fais et que je ferais seront toujours en faveur de mon peuple et non de moi même. C'est ce que signifie être un leader Clarke et tu le sais. »

Évidement qu'elle le savait, elle avait la mort de centaines de personnes sur les mains seulement pour SON peuple mais est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle devait trouver cela légitime pour autant? Non.

\- « Peut être qu'être un leader ne veut pas dire forcément se sacrifier systématiquement pour les autres. »

\- « Et comment cela pourrait-il en être autrement? »

\- « Que pense tu qu'il serait advenu si tu était restée combattre? Comment aurait été ton présent actuellement? » la questionna Clarke d'une voix douce mais pleine d'audace.

\- « Je ne me suis pas posée la question. » mentit-elle froidement.

La blonde se mit à rire et la Commandante ne comprit pas tout de suite cette réaction. Clarke s'arrêta et se frappa le front avec sa main en reprenant:

\- « Mais non bien sûr! Suis je bête… La Commandante n'a pas de regrets n'est-ce pas? Elle fait ses choix et peut importe ce qu'il advient des autres tant que SON peuple est sauf! C'est ça hein?! »

\- « Tu te trompe Clarke. ».

Clarke expira bruyamment, à cet instant elle aurait voulu tuer la jeune femme devant elle qui se contentait depuis le début de répondre par des phrases laconiques et vides de sens. Lexa le comprit immédiatement et reprit la parole en haussant le ton.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Clarke?! » s'énerva la Commandante « Je ne m'excuserais pas, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire et avoir des regrets ne changerai rien, je t'ai perdu, je le sais, je le vois. »

Ces paroles raisonnèrent dans la grotte car Clarke ne répondit pas immédiatement. Après des secondes interminables pour la Commandante, elle répondit enfin d'une voix triste.

\- « Pour pouvoir me perdre, il aurait d'abord fallu que tu crois en moi, en nous. »

\- « Il n'y avait pas de nous, tu as dit que tu n'était pas prête. »

\- « Pas encore! Pas encore: ça signifie que je l'aurai été, si tu m'avait laissée le temps. »

Clarke attendait une réponse, un espoir auquel se raccrocher, quelque chose en quoi encore croire… mais elle n'eut droit qu'au silence lourd et pesant si caractéristique de Heda.

\- « Je dois partir. Mon peuple a besoin de moi, je dois retourner à Polis. » dit la brune en brisant le silence.

Clarke hocha la tête sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Elle était en colère et triste, elle en avait marre de se battre en vain pour rien, elle était juste fatiguée.

\- « Clarke, viens avec moi. »

Lexa se tenait prêt de l'entrée et regardait la blonde les yeux brillants d'espoir. Elle avait dit cela sans réfléchir, tentant le tout pour le tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer?

Clarke releva la tête, les yeux ronds et pensa: « J'ai bien entendu? Elle m'a demandée de venir avec elle? ».

* * *

Après leur discussion, Lincoln et Octavia étaient aussitôt repartis.

Cela fait maintenant douze heures qu'ils marchaient sans s'arrêter et la jeune femme ouvrait la marche.

\- « On ne devait pas rester aux alentours? » questionna un jeune garde un peu apeuré.

Octavia se retourna et s'arrêta, stoppant ainsi le groupe.

\- « Tu crois vraiment que si les natifs nous observent, ils seraient assez bêtes pour se poster à 5 minutes de notre camp peut-être? »

\- « Non, mais je… il va faire nuit, où est-ce qu'on va dormir? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, par terre, nous allons dormir à tour de rôle. Pourquoi es-tu venu si tu as si peur? Tu aurais dû rester bien gentiment cloîtré à l'Arche. »

Lincoln posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Octavia qui s'adoucit immédiatement à son contact.

\- « Hum… désolée mais au lieu d'avoir peur tu devrais rester vigilant et regarder toujours tout autour de toi. » lui conseilla t-elle.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et la jeune femme reprit d'un ton ferme.

\- « On va s'arrêter ici pour la nuit. On dormira chacun notre tour, vous commencez, Lincoln et moi monteront la garde. »

Tous hochèrent la tête et s'installèrent tandis que Lincoln s'affaira à faire un feu.

Un demi heure plus tard, tous dormaient déjà, exténués par cette longue journée. Lincoln avait réussi à faire un feu et se tenait près de lui avec Octavia.

La jeune femme était lovée dans les bras du grand métisse et fixait le feu comme plongée dans ses pensées.

\- « Pourquoi tu as été si dure avec ce garçon tout à l'heure? Il avait juste peur. »

\- « Si il avait si peur d'être dehors, il n'aurait pas dû quitter son camp "chéri" alors. »

\- « Tu ne supporte plus l'Arche pas vrai? »

\- « Je ne supporte plus d'être enfermée et de devoir appartenir à un camp. Je ne suis pas faite pour vivre en communauté et obéir aux ordres Lincoln. »

\- « Ma belle guerrière… » sourit-il.

\- « C'est pas… »

Lincoln la stoppa en posant son index sur sa bouche.

\- « J'ai entendu du bruit là bas. » chuchota t-il en pointant sur la gauche.

Elle scruta les alentours mais ne vit rien tandis que Lincoln éteignait le feu.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans le noir complet, à la merci des prédateurs et éclairés simplement par les faibles rayons de la lune qui parvenaient difficilement à pénétrer dans les entrailles de la forêt.

Quelque chose approchait et Octavia pouvait l'entendre désormais.

* * *

\- « Qu'est ce que tu as dit? » murmura Clarke.

\- « Viens avec moi à la capitale. »

Clarke secoua la tête, les yeux ronds.

\- « Et pourquoi? »

\- « Je veux que tu voies ma ville: la raison pour laquelle j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai fais. Que je t'ai trahie toi et les tiens. Quand tu l'aura vu tu comprendra. Tu verra que je n'avais pas le choix, que je devais le faire. »

\- « Je ne crois pas qu'une ville changera quoique ce soit Lexa. » soupira la blonde.

\- « Tu es seule ici, te débattant avec toi même. Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre Clarke? » s'enquit Lexa en haussant les sourcils.

\- « Je… Rien. »

\- « Alors viens, laisse moi te montrer et après tu pourra repartir et si c'est ce que tu souhaite, tu n'entendra plus jamais parler de moi, je le promets. »

Clarke acquiesça d'un air neutre. Lexa avait raison, elle n'avait rien à perdre mais avait-elle quelque chose à y gagner? Elle ne savait pas, mais la curiosité de voir la capitale l'avait emportée, alors elle accepta.

La jeune femme fit ses affaires sous le regard de Lexa qui ne la lâcha pas des yeux, comme si Clarke pouvait revenir sur sa décision si elle détournait le regard.

Elles quittèrent ensemble cette grotte et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour la nuit, je te protègerai. » lança la Commandante qui marchait un peu devant en ouvrant la voie.

\- « Ça fait trois mois que je vit seule ici, je n'ai pas besoin de toi Lexa. » grommela Clarke.

La témérité de la blonde fit sourire la jeune femme. Cette fille était tellement belle et surprenante, son caractère bien trempé n'en finissait définitivement pas de la séduire. Elle secoua la tête pour effacer ce sourire et continua en veillant à ce que Clarke ne s'éloigne pas d'elle.

Elles marchaient depuis maintenant une heure quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière elles.

Sans un cri, un corps s'écroula par terre.

L'une des deux jeunes femmes venait de s'effondrer au sol.

A suivre…

* * *

{ - Kim: Heu… Merci!? ^^

\- Clexa: Merci c'est super sympa! Je vais laisser un peu l'Arche de côté pour le moment, ils reviendront plus tard, pour l'instant ce sera Octavia et Lincoln qui seront les portes paroles en quelque sorte ;)

\- maemae31: MER-CI !

\- Cyelab: Merci de ta review et ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que celui ci en fera de même et pareil pour ceux d'après!

\- Celewyn: Oh merci! Voilà une partie des explications et je continue t'en fait pas, j'ai trop d'idées pour pouvoir m'arrêter maintenant! ^^

\- Lou: Merci, « gueguerre » je sais pas mais c'est pas fini non ;) }

Vos avis? :)

Allez on se dit à la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude n'oubliez pas de commenter (ça prend trois secondes et ça fait ma joie toute une journée en contrepartie ^^) o/


	6. Je comprends

Bonjour/Bonsoir, c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre!

Déjà, veuillez m'excuser du retard, j'ai eu une semaine de dingue et aucun temps pour écrire, même ce week end! J'essaierai de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas mais je ne promets rien, désolée :3

Pour me faire pardonner j'ai écris un chapitre plus long et c'est même le plus grand que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que ça vous plaira! En tout cas moi j'ai vraiment adorée écrire ce chapitre! :)

Je voulais également juste vous dire que vous êtes de plus en plus à commenter à chaque chapitre et à me suivre. Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir que mes histoires vous plaisent autant alors merci! :D

Sinon je vous le re-dis une dernière fois, j'ai commencé une autre fic, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil ;)

/(Clexa Modern AU: Only You)/

On se retrouve à la fin pour les réponses, pour éviter le spoil :)

Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de la série et du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que laisser mon imagination s'exprimer.

Ps: Les barres horizontales indiquent les changements de personnage/de lieu/de point de vue.

Ps2: Les événements racontés sont en général dans l'ordre chronologique mais pas toujours, je peux raconter un évènement qui se passe avant et pourtant le mettre après ou inversement juste pour ajouter du suspens par exemple.

Bonne lecture! (désolée pour les éventuelles fautes)

* * *

Le groupe de guerriers mené par Indra marchait sans s'arrêter depuis qu'ils étaient partis et les derniers rayons du soleil avaient maintenant laissés place aux premières lueurs de la lune. Ils avançaient sans bruit, se faufilant tels des ombres en se mêlant au décor végétal qui les entouraient.

Indra était nerveuse et beaucoup de questions se profilaient au sommet de son crâne: « Qu'allait t-il se passer si il ne retrouvaient pas Heda? Qu'avait-il bien pu passer dans la tête de Lexa quand elle avait décidée de partir seule? Que lui était-il arrivée? Allait-elle bien? ».

La guerrière marchait devant, le regard sombre en scrutant les sombres environs à la recherche d'une trace, d'un corps ou de quoique ce soit qui puisse signifier la présence de Heda.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent des voix et tous eurent le même réflexe de se stopper immédiatement. D'un geste, Indra ordonna à tous de s'accroupir et de ne faire absolument aucun bruit. La guerrière reconnut alors la voix de sa Commandante qui marchait sur leur flanc droit. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait mais en revanche elle entendit une autre voix. Ceci lui suggéra que la Commandante n'était pas seule. Les deux silhouettes marchaient rapidement, apparemment en direction de Polis et le sang d'Indra ne fit qu'un tour. « Et si Heda avait été faite prisonnière? Si elle était blessée et que cette personne la gardait captive et sous la menace? Ou peut être était ce un homme des glaces qui l'emmenait au palais de la reine qui se trouvait dans la même direction plus au nord? ».

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Indra se releva telle un panthère et se dirigea seule en direction de la Commandante. Elle se retrouva très rapidement derrière le groupe et quand elle estima être assez proche, elle se rua sur la personne qui suivait Heda et la frappa d'un grand coup à la tête.

* * *

\- « Clarke ! »

Lexa se jeta aux pieds de la blonde qui avait immédiatement perdu conscience.

La Commandante se releva alors aussitôt, dégaina son épée et reprit ses instincts de guerrière en faisant face à leur agresseur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle reconnu Indra et certains de ses hommes un peu plus loin.

\- « _Indra! Mais qu_ _'_ _est ce qu_ _'_ _il t_ _'_ _a pris_? » hurla t'elle en Trigedasleng.

\- « _Je croyais que vous_ _é_ _tiez en danger Commandante, vous partez seule sans pr_ _é_ _venir_ _… »_

 _-_ _«_ _Shof op Indra_ _»_ dit-elle le regard sévère en rengainant son épée et se baissant pour inspecter Clarke.

\- « _Klark kom Skaikru?_ _»_ interrogea Indra les sourcils froncés d'une colère qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir.

Heda hocha la tête et se releva. Clarke avait une énorme plaie derrière la tête et perdait pas mal de sang.

\- « Il faut la ramener à la capitale, tout de suite. » ordonna t-elle de sa voix autoritaire mais calme, si caractéristique de la Commandante.

\- « C'est la leader du peuple du Ciel, elle n'a rien à faire à Polis. » grogna Indra.

Lexa fusilla cette dernière du regard et la guerrière comprit qu'il n'y avait pas matière à discuter, c'était la Commandante, elle ne devait pas contester ses ordres, quels qu'ils soient.

Elle fit signe au groupe de guerriers d'approcher et ordonna au plus fort d'entre eux de porter Clarke, toujours évanouie. Sans plus attendre, ils prirent la direction de Polis et Lexa ouvrit la marche aux côtés du guerrier qui portait Clarke.

Tout le long du trajet, elle jeta d'incessants regards vers elle et marchait d'une allure si élevée qu'ils atteignirent Polis en un temps record.

* * *

\- « Je t'en prie, reste avec moi Clarke… »

C'est tout ce dont se souvenait Clarke après s'être évanouie. Bien plus tard, elle avait repris connaissance quelques instants, avait réussi à apercevoir Lexa et à entendre cette phrase qu'elle prononcée avec tant de tristesse. Puis ce fut le trou noir de nouveau.

* * *

\- « Cela fait deux jours qu'elle est inconsciente, elle n'aurait pas déjà dû se réveiller? »

\- « Je ne sais pas Heda, le coup qu'elle a reçu était violent et lui a laissé une belle plaie, son cerveau a peut être été touché. » répondit Nyko inquiet.

La brune jeta un coup d'oeil à Clarke. Cette dernière, sous les ordres de la Commandante, avait été placée dans ses quartiers et était grandement surveillée depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées.

Lexa sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Elle aurait voulu rester au chevet de Clarke, lui parler, lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manquée et qu'elle lui interdisait de ne jamais se réveiller. Mais à la place, elle erra comme un lion en cage dans ses appartements, toujours non loin de la chambre de la blonde. Et pour une fois, elle regretta cette atmosphère de paix qui régnait dans Polis et qui contredisait totalement tout les sentiments qui s'emparaient d'elle à ce moment là.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux, péniblement. Je les ferme plusieurs fois, la lumière est trop forte. Je ne parviens pas à les garder ouverts très longtemps mais je persiste, je veux voir. Au bout de quelques secondes d'adaptation, je parviens enfin à les garder mis clos.

Je peux alors voir que je suis dans une pièce assez grande. Les murs sont faits en pierre de couleur crème et le sol est tapissé de dalles, en pierres elles aussi, mais d'une couleur un peu plus sombre. Il y a une grande fenêtre sur ma gauche qui laisse entrer ce fameux soleil qui m'a causé bien du soucis, de grand rideaux rouges bordeaux sont disposés autour et une porte d'une taille assez conséquente se trouve en face de la fenêtre sur ma droite. Au fond, à gauche de la pièce, se trouve un renfoncement dans le mur, sûrement un coin qui fait office de salle de bain puisque j'y aperçois des bassines et des serviettes. Une commode se trouve en face de moi, pile au centre du mur et juste au dessus, un énorme miroir la surplombe. Je suis trop basse alors je ne peux pas voir mon reflet, ce qui me ravit car je n'ose même pas trop bouger de peur de voir mon état. Je suis dans un lit, en bois sûrement au vu du bruit qu'il émet quand je bouge un peu et je suis sous des draps de fourrures d'une douceur exquise. La pièce est baignée par le soleil, l'ombre de chaque objet ou meuble se profile sur les murs et tout parait en totale harmonie, comme figé dans le temps. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, c'est magnifique.

J'essaye de comprendre où je suis et comment je suis arrivée là, mes idées sont embrouillées et tout à coup ma tête me fais mal. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et mes doigts qui pensaient trouver ma longue chevelure blonde se heurtent à un bandage qui, je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant, fait le tour de ma tête. Prise d'un élan de curiosité, je me lève péniblement et me dirige vers le miroir.

J'ai une tête affreuse et j'ai bien du perdre dix kilos depuis que j'ai quittée l'Arche car mes joues auparavant bien en chair sont maintenant creusées. J'ai des cernes horribles et le visage livide de quelqu'un qui aurait trop dormi. Je concentre mon attention sur ma tête et j'entreprend de retirer les bandes qui m'empêchent de voir la cause de ma douleur.

Je tente de toucher l'endroit exact d'où elle provient derrière mon crâne mais celle ci se fait alors plus intense au contact de mes doigts et me fait sursauter, m'arrachant une grimace. Je tourne alors la tête et j'aperçois une large cicatrice légèrement sur la droite de ma tête et qui fait bien dix centimètres de long. La plaie n'est pas belle à voir mais ne semble pas infectée et avoir été même plutôt bien soignée. Je pose le bandage sur la commode et je décide de prendre la seule porte qu'il y a en supposant que ce soit la sortie.

Toujours guidée par ma curiosité, je me retrouve dans un couloir immense desservant une multitude de portes et qui mène à un escalier. Je descend les marches en veillant à ne pas tomber et je sors de l'habitation ou plutôt le palace dans lequel j'étais.

La vision qui s'offre à moi est à couper le souffle et j'en ouvre même la bouche de surprise.

« Polis, je…je suis sûrement à Polis. » pensai-je.

Devant moi se profile une grande place faite de dalles en pierres parfaitement symétriques les unes aux autres. Au milieu trône une fontaine qui ne fonctionne pas mais qui pourtant me subjugue par sa beauté. Au loin se dessinent des habitations toutes plus charmantes les unes que les autres, avec des toitures d'ardoises et des murs encore une fois faits en pierre de couleur crème. Des petites allées sinueuses se profilent entre les maisons d'où il y règne une certaine agitation. Les gens s'affairent dehors, ils discutent, rient et s'exclament joyeusement sans que je puisse comprendre ce qu'ils disent car ils parlent probablement la langue des natifs.

Je me retourne complètement pour observer la bâtisse de laquelle je sors à peine et la première chose qui me frappe est la taille du bâtiment. Aussi imposante que l'Arche, la villa domine tout le reste et m'impressionne autant par sa hauteur que sa beauté. Tout comme ma chambre, tout ici parait en harmonie, comme si toutes les briques de chaque mur étaient en cohésion parfaite avec le reste de la ville, du peu que j'ai pu en apercevoir.

\- « Clarke… »

Une voix douce et familière me sort de ma contemplation et je me retourne pour apercevoir Lexa, figée à cinq mètres de moi juste devant la fontaine.

\- « Tu es enfin réveillée. » dit elle avec soulagement en se rapprochant de moi.

Je reste sans voix devant ce décor unique et cette faiblesse que je peux, à cet instant, lire dans ses yeux.

\- « Comment te sens tu? » m'interrogea t-elle en se postant désormais à un mètre de moi.

\- « Je… bien, j'ai mal à la tête mais ça va. »

\- « Tu n'aurai pas dû sortir de ta chambre et encore moins de ton lit, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Tu as pris un sale coup. »

\- « Qui m'a fais ça? » fronçai-je les sourcils en soutenant le regard de Lexa.

\- « Indra en tentant de me protéger, elle croyait que tu était un guerrier de la glace qui m'avait capturé et qui m'amenait à la reine. »

Je soupire et balaye les alentours du regard avant de retrouver les yeux de Lexa qui ne me lâche pas du regard.

\- « Je suis à Polis c'est ça? »

Elle hoche la tête et esquisse un sourire qui en dit long sur ce qu'elle pense de cette ville.

\- « Tu me fais visiter? »

\- « Non. »

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas. « Elle me fait venir ici pour me montrer sa capitale et le moment venu, elle refuse de me la montrer? » pensai-je.

\- « Tu dois te reposer d'abord, tu es toute pâle et je refuse que tu t'évanouisse de nouveau de par ma négligence. »

\- « J'ai dis que ça allait. »

\- « Ce n'était pas une proposition Clarke, viens. »

À ce dernier mot, elle m'attrape délicatement mais fermement le bras et m'entraine à l'intérieur jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle je me suis réveillée. Je ne eux pas la suivre mais au fond, je sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas assez en forme pour m'amuser à arpenter les rues de Polis pendant des heures.

Alors à regrets, je me recouche.

\- « Repose toi Clarke, prend tout le temps qu'il te faudra et quand tu t'estimera prête, rejoint moi. J'ai mis des servantes à ta disposition, demande leur, elles te diront où me trouver. À ce moment là, je te montrerai tout de la capitale. » termine-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Lincoln mit une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne et son index devant ses lèvres pour lui signifier de ne pas bouger et de ne faire aucun bruit. Ils s'étaient accroupis et pouvaient maintenant clairement voir une silhouette s'approcher d'eux. Alors que l'ombre s'approchait sans discrétion et se trouvait maintenant à quelques mètres d'eux, Lincoln s'élança.

Il plaqua l'intrus au sol dans un crissement de feuilles et un bruit sourd se fit entendre lorsque leurs corps heurtèrent le sol.

Octavia se précipita vers eux alors que le grand métisse se relevait difficilement.

L'arme à la main, la jeune guerrière s'apprêtait à frapper quand une main retint son coup in extremis.

Lincoln avait attrapé le poignet de sa petite amie et fixait l'intrus le regard plein d'incompréhension. Octavia s'attarda alors sur le corps encore aplatit au sol.

\- « Jasper! Mais qu'est ce que tu fait ici?! » s'écria t-elle.

\- « Hey ça va pas la tête? Ils vous arrivent quoi de me sauter dessus comme ça?! » maugréa t-il en se relevant péniblement aidé par Lincoln qui lui tendit la main.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas être ici. » l'ignora t-elle sèchement.

\- « Et donc quoi? Tu es qui pour choisir qui a le droit de venir ou non? Moi aussi j'en ai marre de l'Arche, pourtant personne ne m'a invité à venir. »

\- « Parce que tu va nous mettre en danger abruti! Retourne à l'Arche tout de suite. »

\- « Ne t'avise pas de me donner des ordres » dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'Octavia le poing serré.

Lincoln s'interposa et son grand gabarit stoppa net le jeune homme qui recula.

\- « C'est bon tu va rester avec nous mais tu devras juste faire ce qu'on te dit quand on le dit, c'est clair? » tempéra t-il.

Japser hocha la tête, le regard noir, avant de les dépasser pour rejoindre les autres qui dormaient encore, comme si de rien n'était.

\- « Lincoln, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Depuis le Mont Weather il est instable, il s'énerve rapidement et contre tout le monde. Il n'a toujours pas digéré la mort de Maya et il pourrait réellement nous mettre en danger. »

\- « Je sais bien mais que veux tu faire? On ne peut pas faire demi-tour pour le ramener, on perdrait trop de temps et tu as bien vu qu'il n'y retournera pas de son plein gré. On va faire en sorte qu'il ne nous attire aucun problème et j'aviserai les autres de faire attention de ne pas le contrarier et de le surveiller. Va savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là… »

\- « Je n'aime pas ça. »

\- « Moi non plus mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »

* * *

Lexa rentra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers son balcon. Elle posa ses avant-bras sur la rambarde de pierre et tandis que ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de Polis, son esprit divagua une nouvelle fois. Elle poussa un soupir.

Clarke était enfin réveillée et visiblement avide de découvrir la ville et tout ses secrets.

Lexa, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, appréhendait la suite.

Qu'allait-il se passer après qu'elle ait fait faire le tour de la ville à Clarke?

Elle le savait, elles allaient devoir s'expliquer d'avantage et le souvenir de leur dernière conversation avait laissée un goût plus qu'amer à la Commandante qui aurait préférée retourner en guerre plutôt que d'affronter la colère pacifique de Clarke.

Elle avait encore l'image très nette de cette belle blonde qui la fixait de ses magnifiques yeux bleus, soutenant son regard, les yeux chargés de dégout et de colère. À ce moment là, le coeur de Lexa s'était brisé. Elle n'aurait jamais crû que voir Clarke dans cette état, les yeux injectés de haine et de dégout pour une seule et même personne, à savoir elle-même, l'aurait totalement bouleversée. Comment en étaient-elles arrivées là? À un stade de haine et de colère si élevé que même toute la violence du monde n'aurait pas suffit à l'évacuer.

Elle n'arriverai pas à se faire pardonner de cette trahison, c'était impossible, elle avait fait passer son peuple avant elle. Comment aurait-elle pu lui pardonner ou même comprendre?

« J'ai été bête de lui dire de venir ici » pensa t-elle « Je me fais du mal pour rien ».

Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et même si c'était une cause perdue, elle allait quand même essayer de la récupérer. Parce que c'était Clarke, qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, vu qu'elle avait déjà tout perdu.

\- « Lexa? »

La Commandante fut brusquement interrompue dans sa désolation et se retourna pour constater qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de la jeune femme qui hantait déjà ses pensées.

Clarke se tenait à l'entrebaillure de sa porte et la fixait en attendant son feu vert pour avancer davantage.

\- « Entre Clarke, fais comme chez toi. » dit-elle en se retournant vers la capitale.

Lexa sentit la blonde s'approcher et se poster à ses côtés dans la même position qu'elle pour observer la ville. Elle tâcha de ne pas détourner le regard ou même d'esquisser une quelconque réaction quand elle sentit le bras de l'autre jeune femme se coller au sien.

\- « Wow… » dit Clarke, époustouflée par la vue.

Pour seule réponse, Lexa tourna la tête et lui sourit, signifiant son approbation. Alors qu'elle allait retourner la tête, la blonde reprit la parole.

\- « Pourquoi m'a tu fait venir ici? »

\- « Si je devais te citer une seule et unique raison Clarke, je dirai: pour cette vue. » dit elle en retournant la tête et fixant l'horizon.

\- « Juste pour ça? »

\- « Juste pour ça? Que vois tu Clarke? … Moi je vois la vie, l'avenir, la paix. Chaque fois que je me poste ici et que je contemple cette "simple" vue, je pense toujours à la même chose…et…je regrettais que tu n'ai pas eu également l'occasion d'en profiter comme tu l'aurait dû. »

Clarke soupira et ne répondit pas, les deux jeunes femmes se perdirent toutes deux dans le spectacle qui leur était offert et elles n'échangèrent aucun mot de plus, profitant de ce moment de calme qui allait bientôt de nouveau laisser place aux tensions.

* * *

Le soleil était enfin levé et le groupe désormais composé de neuf guerriers dont Octavia, Lincoln et Japser pouvait enfin reprendre sa marche.

Il marchèrent toute la matinée quand un bruit attira Jasper hors du groupe.

\- « Jasper! Jasper revient ici! … Mais c'est pas vrai! » cria Octavia de rage avant de lui courir après.

Lincoln la suivit, il était hors de question de la laisser seule avec lui, il ordonna au groupe de faire une pause et s'élança à leur poursuite.

Le grand métisse rattrapa rapidement Octavia qui s'était stoppée nette, une centaine de mètres plus loin.

\- « Wow » s'exclama t-elle quand Lincoln parvint à sa hauteur, s'arrêtant à son tour.

\- « Une cascade, tu n'en avait jamais vu? » sourit-il en posant une main sur sa hanche.

\- « Si si mais je sais pas, celle ci je la trouve particulièrement belle. »

\- « Romantique… » gloussa t-il.

\- « Mais arrête! C'est pas moi qui laissait trainer des fleurs un peu partout en forêt pour attirer ton attention! » rigola t-elle en le poussant.

\- « Tu marque un point. » répondit-il un large sourire aux lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Ils s'élancèrent dans l'eau, rejoignant Jasper qui pataugeait déjà depuis cinq minutes. Leurs habits s'envolèrent vite et ils se retrouvèrent en ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un maillot de bain pour chacun. Ils s'amusèrent une dizaine de minutes dans l'eau quand Octavia remarqua l'absence de Jasper.

\- « Jasper!? »

\- « Ici! » hurla t-il depuis une direction inattendue.

Les deux jeunes gens encore dans l'eau se retournèrent pour faire face à la cascade puis échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension avant de s'élancer sous l'eau. Ils émergèrent de l'autre côté de la cascade dans une grotte faiblement éclairée.

Ils retrouvèrent Japser qui fixait un feu de camp éteint. Octavia s'attarda sur les murs recouverts de peintures et chercha une explication auprès de son petit ami resté à l'entrée.

\- « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? » le questionna t-elle.

\- « Un abri, un refuge apparement. » répondit-il l'air perplexe.

\- « Tu ne connais pas cet endroit? »

\- « Non, je n'étais jamais venu ici auparavant… Mais je sais qui y est venu. » dit-il en fixant les murs.

\- « Qui? Comment le sais tu si tu n'es jamais venu? »

\- « Les peintures. »

\- « Je ne comprend pas. »

\- « Je reconnais ces peintures, je sais qui a dessiné ça. »

\- « Qui? »

\- « Costia. »

\- « C'est qui Costia? »

\- « … C'est une longue histoire. »

\- « Hey bien apparement elle est venue ici il y a peu de temps » les interrompit alors Japser toujours accroupi auprès du feu de camp éteint.

\- « Ce n'est pas possible. » répondit simplement Lincoln.

\- « Alors comment explique tu cela? » renchérit l'autre jeune homme en se relevant et en pointant le bois éteint.

\- « Je ne l'explique pas, quelqu'un d'autre est sûrement passé… »

\- « Clarke. » dit Octavia.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent alors vers elle.

\- « Ça pourrait être elle non? »

\- « Peut être. » répondit Lincoln tandis que Japser soupira l'air sévère.

\- « Elle est peut être en vie alors. » sourit la jeune femme.

\- « T'emballe pas, on sait pas si c'était elle et de toute façon il n'y a plus personne ici. » maugréa Japser avant de quitter la grotte.

Lincoln inspecta le bois calciné au sol et s'exclama:

\- « Ce feu n'est pas éteint depuis longtemps, peut être 24h ou un peu plus c'est tout. «

\- « Allons-y, allons la chercher. » lança une Octavia pleinement convaincue en sortant, laissant ainsi Lincoln seul.

Ce dernier se tourna vers un pan de mur, caressa la roche, un soupçon de nostalgie dans les yeux et sortit à son tour.

* * *

Après avoir observé un long moment Polis et parce que Lexa avait jugée que l'état de Clarke le permettait, les deux jeunes femmes partirent explorer la capitale.

Elles marchaient l'une à côté de l'autre, restant à portée de voix alors que la brune expliquait chaque recoin de cette ville qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

Pour la première fois, Clarke voyait Lexa sous un autre angle. Bien qu'elle était affublée de sa tenue de guerre, de son épée et de toutes ses peintures, la jeune femme devant elle était différente. Elle était heureuse, enthousiaste et la moindre chose qu'elle expliquait avait un sens sacré à ses yeux. D'un lieu, à l'histoire d'une maison ou l'emplacement d'un objet précis, chaque chose avait son importance et cette ville réjouissait la Commandante, ça se voyait.

La jeune femme se rendit compte à quel point Lexa était appréciée de tous quand chaque habitant la saluait le sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle le rendait à tous bien volontiers.

Clarke ne pouvait que s'émerveiller devant tout ce qu'elle voyait. La ville, son architecture, ses habitants, ses maisons, ses rues, ses commerces, cet air de paix… Tout était si parfait que l'espace d'un instant, Clarke cru rêver.

Elle fut vite rattrapée par Lexa qui l'attira par le bras pour lui montrer encore autre chose, l'entrainant dans une petite ruelle visiblement très peu empruntée car déserte.

Elle arrivèrent sur une grande place et Clarke eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant le lieu.

Elle l'avait rêvée, elle en était sûre, c'était cet endroit, identique. Les flambeaux éteins, disposés en cercle autour d'un énorme tas de bois prêt à réchauffer le coeur de chacun lorsqu'on le lui en donnerai l'occasion. Des flashs lui revinrent, les cris de joie, la musique, les sourires, son sourire.

Clarke s'arrêta, les yeux vides et Lexa le remarqua immédiatement.

\- « Clarke? Ca ne va pas? Tu es toute pâle… »

\- « Je… je… je suis déjà venue ici. »

\- « Quoi? Non ce n'est pas possible. »

\- « Si je… j'ai rêvé de cet endroit. »

La Commandante haussa un sourcil en dévisageant Clarke l'air perplexe.

\- « La nuit du troisième jour après que je t'ai tirée dessus. Tu es revenue, je pleurait, je venais de faire ce rêve. »

\- « Et que ce passait-il dans ce rêve? » demanda Lexa en se rapprochant un peu d'elle.

\- « Tu… je… on… la paix, l'alliance, nous étions tous heureux. »

\- « Je vois. » répondit Lexa en relevant le menton - « Ecoute Clarke je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. »

\- « Ah non? Sais tu de ce que j'ai dû endurer, faire et affronter pour être encore en vie? Pour sauver mon peuple? » s'énerva t-elle.

Lexa ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui tourner le dos, commençant à marcher lentement vers le centre de la place.

\- « Comment crois tu qu'ils sont tous morts Lexa? » la questionna t-elle d'un ton sévère.

\- « Qui ça? » se retourna Lexa, l'air surprise.

\- « Les Hommes des Montagnes, qui d'autre? » répondit sèchement la blonde.

\- « Les Hommes des Montagnes sont morts…? » répéta lentement l'autre jeune femme comme pour s'imprégner de cette idée.

\- « Quoi? Tu ne le savais pas? »

\- « Je… j'ai envoyé un groupe d'éclaireurs il y a quelques jours, on m'a dit qu'ils étaient revenus mais j'avoue qu'avec tout ça… je n'ai pas pris le temps de m'informer du résultat de leur mission. »

\- « Je les ai tués, tous, sans exception. »

\- « Clarke… » commença Lexa, un air désolée, en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- « Non, stop, je ne suis pas une enfant. » la stoppa t-elle en levant les mains.

\- « Le crime n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin, avoir des remords ou des regrets ne signifie par pour autant être une enfant. »

\- « J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, je n'ai aucun regret, plus maintenant, tout comme toi… » lança t-elle sèchement.

Lexa soupira et hésita grandement avant de dire ce qu'il lui passait par la tête mais finalement elle se lança:

\- « Qui a dit que je n'avais pas de regrets? »

\- « Quoi? »

\- « J'ai dis que j'avais fais ce que j'avais à faire pour sauver mon peuple, pas que je ne regrettais rien. »

\- « Regretter quelque chose signifie que l'on agirait autrement si on avait une seconde chance. Changerai tu quelque chose Lexa? »

\- « Non. »

\- « Alors tu n'a pas de regrets. »

La Commandante, visiblement blessée par les paroles de Clarke se retourna et lança:

\- « Il se fait tard, il va faire nuit, rentrons. Si tu veux partir, tu le peux mais il serait peut être préférable d'attendre qu'il fasse jour. »

\- « Il serait préférable ou tu préférerai? »

Lexa commença à marcher en direction de sa demeure et sans se retourner, répondit:

\- « Les deux. »

Clarke resta derrière tout le long du chemin du retour, elle était pensive et malgré la beauté des lieux, elle fixa uniquement la brune qui marchait devant elle.

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent alors dans leurs chambres. Lexa marchait devant et fut surprise de voir que Clarke l'avait suivie jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- « Clarke? » dit-elle d'un air surpris, un sourcil levé alors qu'elle se tenait devant son lit.

La blonde s'approcha lentement d'elle et sans un mot déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la Commandante alors que sa main gauche alla se poser sur sa joue. Évidement, Lexa répondit à ce rapprochement et déposa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Elles s'embrassèrent dans un baiser semblable à leur premier à la différence que cette fois ci, Clarke en était l'initiatrice.

Après un moment, la belle blonde interrompit alors cet élan de tendresse et chercha le regard de la brune qu'elle trouva immédiatement. Elles étaient toujours à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, leurs lèvres séparées par un souffle à peine.

\- « Je suis désolée… J'ai compris, je comprends maintenant. Je vois pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait. Tout ça c'est… magnifique… » dit elle en jetant un regard à la vue qui leur était offerte depuis le balcon.

Elle continua lentement, la main toujours posée sur la joue de Lexa, leurs lèvres éloignées d'a peine quelques centimètres.

\- « Mais pourtant… j'aurai aimée être plus que ça. Je reste persuadée qu'ensemble nous aurions pu les vaincre sans mettre qui que ce soit en danger et j'aurai voulu être celle qui te fasse prendre ce risque…. Celle qui ferait flancher la Commandante et lui ferai faire des choix avec son coeur et non sa tête…. J'aurai aimée être celle qui te fasse aimer, qui te redonne cette force que tu a perdu et que tu considère désormais comme une faiblesse… J'aurai aimée être la femme qui te fasse faire des choix déraisonnables par amour…. C'est égoïste mais j'aurai voulue être tout ça…et ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es Lexa, la Commandante: indissociables et… pourtant si différentes, du moins j'ose encore le croire. J'espère que tu trouvera la bonne personne…qu'elle te fera aimer…vivre… comprendre à quel point l'amour est une force et que la vie n'est pas qu'une simple histoire de survie… ».

Clarke déposa tendrement ses lèvres une dernière fois sur celle de la Commandante comme baiser d'adieu.

\- « Au revoir Lexa. »

Puis elle quitta la pièce, prête à repartir d'où elle venait sans jamais se retourner à son tour.

Lexa resta figée, tremblante et pour la première fois elle ne pu retenir les premières larmes qui s'étaient formées aux coins de ses yeux. Elles s'écoulèrent sur ses joues, incontrôlables: signe que la Commandante avait perdu cette bataille.

Lexa baissa la tête, se pinça les lèvres, ferma les yeux et seule dans sa chambre se murmura: - « Je l'ai déjà trouvée… ».

A suivre…

* * *

{ - Lou: Haha pas sympa pour Clarke mais ton instinct était le bon, merci de ton commentaire!

\- Clexa: Merci :) Non tu as raison sur ce point ce n'est pas terminé mais ce sont toutes deux des femmes et malgré la colère de Clarke, j'aime faire dans la finesse et l'amertume plutôt qu'en mode "combat de catch" tu vois. Et sinon oui, Octavia et Lincoln étaient vraiment trop loin mais ça je l'ai pas précisé exprès ^^

\- Kim: Ah ben chaque samedi quand tout se passe bien :3

\- Guest: Merci c'est super gentil :)

\- Cyelab: Techniquement tu l'a déjà découvert Polis mais en revoilà oui ;)

\- : Merrrcci !

\- Khaleesi-Lexa1998 (Khaleesi et Lexa? J'adore le concept xD): Ben ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu dise ça! Je fais de mon mieux pour coller aux personnages et c'est vraiment pas toujours évident… En tous cas merci beaucoup et je poste un chapitre chaque samedi quand je le peux ;)

\- Celewyn: Oh mais c'est le but de vous faire attendre (bon peut etre pas autant que là j'avoue..) mais c'est pas drôle sinon x) Merci beaucoup :)

\- kayliah: Merci! Le suspense c'est mon moteur, je suis obligée d'en mettre :) Tu me dira si cette fin là suffit alors? (niveau fil à retordre) }

Bon, bon, bon sinon … me détester pas d'accord? ^^ Je vous réserve de bons trucs (quand j'ai le temps de les écrire!)

N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Du coup on se dit à samedi pour voir ce qu'il va se passer. Peace and Love? A bientôt o/


	7. Ai hod you in

Hello, hello!

Désolée du léger retard, j'aurai pu publier hier mais il manquait quelques finitions et une bonne relecture pour les plus grosses fautes alors j'ai préférée attendre. Voilà :)

Déjà le chapitre 7, ça va vite! Alors, ceci est un chapitre assez particulier car une grosse partie va se dérouler dans le passé, dans celui de Lexa plus particulièrement. Ce sont des flashbacks que j'ai mis volontairement dans le désordre. Vous n'allez pas tout comprendre et c'est normal ne vous inquiétez pas! J'amorce doucement la suite de l'histoire pour attiser votre curiosité et vous faire attendre, sachez le bien, j'adore ça!

En tout cas j'espère que cette glissade dans le temps vous plaira.

Au final il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre (dans le présent j'entends) mais le peu qu'il y a vous plaira je pense ;)

Les réponses sont à la fin comme d'habitude.

Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de la série et du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que laisser mon imagination s'exprimer.

Ps: Les barres horizontales indiquent les changements de personnage/de lieu/de point de vue.

Ps2: Les événements racontés sont en général dans l'ordre chronologique mais pas toujours, je peux raconter un évènement qui se passe avant et pourtant le mettre après ou inversement juste pour ajouter du suspens par exemple.

 **Ps3: Les paroles en italiques sont du Trigesdasleng (langue des natifs), je laisse la plupart des textes en français sans traduction car n'étant pas spécialiste je ne tient pas à écrire des bêtises.**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- « _Nomon! Nomon!_ » (*Maman! Maman!)

Un petite fille ensanglantée et couverte de coupures entra dans la tente.

À la grande surprise de l'unique jeune femme présente, l'enfant ne pleurait pas, au contraire même, elle arborait un grand sourire.

\- « _Alexandria! Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivée?!_ » hurla t-elle terrifiée en se penchant sur la jeune fille.

\- « _Ne t'en fait pas Maman_ » ronronna t-elle - « _Indra m'a montrée comment manier l'épée!_ » répondit-elle fièrement en brandissant une petite épée tranchante comme un rasoir et adaptée à sa petite taille.

\- « _Baisse ça! Tu n'es qu'une enfant, Indra n'aurait pas…_ »

\- « _C'est une petite guerrière déjà!_ » l'interrompit une femme qui rentra dans la tente à son tour.

\- « _Indra, pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Je te l'avais formellement interdit._ » dit-elle sèchement en se relevant, libérant la petite fille de son emprise. Cette dernière s'empressa de se dégager sans pour autant quitter la tente.

\- « _Les guerriers se forment dès le plus jeune âge. C'est une guerrière, elle l'a dans le sang, regarde._ » dit-elle en pointant la petite qui, non loin d'elles, s'amusait désormais à faire virevolter son épée dans tout les sens, combattant l'air lui même.

\- « _Ce n'est qu'une enfant, une petite fille… et elle est couverte de sang…_ » dit-elle tristement.

\- « _L'apprentissage d'un guerrier se fait dans la douleur et dans le sang. La maitrise de la douleur est essentielle. Savoir frapper son adversaire au bon moment et au bon endroit est une chose mais encaisser les coups et la douleur qu'ils engendrent est tout aussi important._ »

\- « _Je ne veux pas de ça pour ma fille, tu le sais._ »

\- « _Tu n'en a pas le choix, un jour peut être, elle deviendra Heda. Elle devra savoir combattre, blesser et tuer sans faillir pour se faire respecter de tous. C'est ainsi que cela fonctionne et tu le sais._ »

\- « _Je sais mais… elle n'a que 8 ans, je ne voulais pas de cette vie pour elle, pas ma petite Alexandria…_ »

\- « _Elle est forte, elle sera une grande guerrière. Tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher._ »

La femme soupira tristement tandis qu'elle observait sa fille, encore et toujours plongée dans son interminable combat.

« Comment peut-elle être aussi avide de combats à un si jeune âge? » pensa t-elle.

\- « _Très bien, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de faire ce pour quoi elle est destinée mais si par malheur, il venait à lui arriver quoique ce soit, tu le payera de ta vie._ » dit-elle d'un ton menaçant et le regard noir.

\- « _Il ne lui arrivera rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui gèrerai son entrainement, elle sera faite second comme tout les jeunes guerriers à fort potentiel, Anya s'en chargera. »_ répondit Indra, nullement intimidée par les menaces de la mère.

La mère hocha la tête et Indra comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de se retirer.

Une fois seules, la femme s'approcha de sa fille et la stoppa dans son exercice.

\- « _Alexandria…_ » lui dit-elle en s'accroupissant devant-elle.

\- « _Nomon, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, juste Lexa! »_ maugréa t-elle en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de sa mère qui la tenait gentiment par les bras.

\- « _Très bien Lexa, écoute moi et retient bien ce que je vais te dire._ »

Sa mère fit une pause en attendant d'avoir pleinement l'attention de sa fille qui la regardait maintenant plus sérieusement, un air bien plus mature dessiné sur le visage. Elle continua alors:

\- « _La vie est dure, faite d'obstacles, de différents chemins possibles et de doutes. Tu perdra des amis, de la famille, des proches mais ne te laisse jamais distraire de ton objectif par qui ou quoique ce soit. Tu devra toujours faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour obtenir ce que tu désire et atteindre les objectifs que tu te sera fixée. Ne laisse jamais personne te manquer de respect ou te traiter d'une moindre manière que tu ne le mérite. Tu es Alexandria, Leksa kom Trikru, ne laisse jamais personne te dicter tes choix. Sois forte, digne, et tous, un jour, te respecteront et te salueront sur ton passage. »_

Un fier sourire s'élargit sur le visage de la jeune Lexa et sa mère la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le put pour chasser le douloureux sentiment qui s'abattait sur elle. Elle eut l'impression que sa fille l'échappait et que si petite pourtant, elle devenait déjà une femme, une guerrière.

* * *

\- « Lexa… »

La brune releva la tête, se stoppant dans ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- « Oui? » dit-elle en remontant vers sa compagne.

\- « Je t'ai manquée? »

\- « Ça ne se voit pas? » répondit-elle en souriant avant de l'embrasser.

À ces mots, Lexa reprit le mouvement de sa main située plus bas tout en fixant l'autre jeune femme qui soupira.

\- « Ohhh… si ça se voit. » conclut l'autre jeune femme en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

{Quelques heures plus tard}

\- « Lexa il faut qu'on parle. »

\- « Oui? »

Costia s'approcha de sa compagne et lui prit les mains.

\- « Je ne t'ai pas tout dit… »

\- « Non, arrête, je n'aime pas quand tu prend cet air là. »

\- « Elle ne me laissera peut-être pas revenir… »

\- « Non c'est impossible, tu le dois, c'est obligé! »

\- « En tant que Heda, tu ne devrais pas penser comme ça. » sourit t-elle.

\- « En tant que Lexa, je ne peux m'en empêcher Costia. »

\- « Je t'aime. »

\- « Je t'aime. » … - « Je ne veux pas te perdre… »

\- « Moi non plus, jamais. »

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent tendrement en espérant chacune, secrètement, qu'elle allait pouvoir tenir la promesse faite à l'autre de pouvoir se retrouver à nouveau.

* * *

\- « _Encore! Frappe!_ »

Un bruit d'épées qui s'entrechoquent se fit entendre.

\- « _Encore! Ne t'arrête pas!_ » hurla Anya.

Lexa obéit et ne lui laissa aucun répit, frappant de toutes ses forces à chaque fois, ne retenant aucunement ses coups. Anya les arrêtait avec difficulté tant la force que la jeune femme, de 15 ans maintenant, déployait était puissante.

\- « _Stop!_ »

La jeune brune se stoppa nette, partiellement essoufflée des efforts qu'elle faisait mais encore parfaitement apte à combattre. Anya se plia en deux pour reprendre sa respiration, totalement à bout de souffle.

\- « _Je n'ai plus 15 ans moi._ » soupira t-elle, arrachant un sourire à Lexa.

Après quelques instants, Anya se redressa et souffla une dernière fois un grand coup avant de s'exclamer:

\- « _Très bien, maintenant nous combattons. Armes réelles. Aucune ne retient ses coups. L'objectif étant de mettre son adversaire à terre par tout les moyens. Met en place tout ce que je t'ai appris._ »

Anya se mit en place, l'arme fermement empoignée et en garde, prête à attaquer. Lexa en fit de même et après un instant, elles s'élancèrent.

Lexa frappa la première, étant plus rapide, elle entailla légèrement le flanc d'Anya qui ne sourcilla même pas. Le combat continua et les épées se rencontrèrent de nombreuses fois. Les coups s'enchainèrent de longues minutes. Les deux femmes se blessèrent chacune à plusieurs reprises mais les coupures restèrent toujours très légères. À un moment, Lexa se vit en position de faiblesse et n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser désarmer. Elle pivota alors sur le côté, ne laissant aucune occasion d'attaque à son adversaire et balaya les jambes d'Anya qui s'écroula au sol.

La jeune brune fondit sur elle, empoignant sa main armée et l'immobilisa en appuyant tout le poids de son corps sur elle. Anya à bout de souffle n'essaya même pas de se débattre.

\- « _J'ai gagnée._ » souffla Lexa, tout sourire en se relevant, tendant alors la main à son adversaire déchue.

Anya se releva agilement et lui sourit à son tour.

\- « _Tu fera une excellente combattante voir plus je l'espère. Ton entrainement est terminé, tu es une véritable guerrière des Trikrus maintenant._ »

Les deux femmes se sourirent et s'enlacèrent tendrement.

* * *

\- « Allez viens! Ce n'est plus très loin! Lexa vient! »

\- « Mais ou est-ce que tu m'emmène? » maugréa cette dernière, marchant un peu en retrait de sa compagne.

\- « C'est une surprise, je te l'ai dit, tu ne saura rien avant qu'on y soit! » sourit-elle en se retournant.

\- « Je n'aime pas les surprises Costia, je n'aime pas l'imprévu, Heda ne… »

Et sans qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, Costia s'était arrêtée pour laisser la brune la rejoindre et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes un bref instant pour lui couper la parole puis lui chuchota:

\- « Avec moi tu n'est pas Heda, juste Lexa. Alors cesse de te plaindre, nous sommes arrivées. »

Elle se dégagea alors de devant la brune pour la laisse admirer une magnifique cascade, perdue en pleine forêt. Lexa sourit.

\- « Comment a tu trouvée cet endroit? »

\- « En venant, je suis passée par ici une fois et j'ai trouvée l'endroit purement magique alors je l'ai exploré… Viens! » termina t-elle en la tirant par le bras.

Costia s'approcha de la cascade et leur fit en faire le tour. Sans prévenir, elle commença à s'élancer dans l'eau et Lexa lâcha sa main.

\- « Mais qu'est ce que tu fait? » s'écria t-elle les pieds mouillés alors que Costia continuait de s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

\- « Arrête de poser des questions et suis moi. » dit-elle simplement en disparaissant derrière la cascade.

Lexa fronça les sourcils et s'élança alors dans l'eau sans faillir à la froideur du liquide qui épousait désormais une bonne partie de son corps.

\- « Costia? Costia tu… »

Lexa se stoppa d'elle même dans sa phrase, trop surprise de ce qui se présentait à elle.

Costia se tenait dans la grotte, dos à une paroi rocheuse visiblement peinte.

La Commandante s'approcha alors et détailla le mur, ce dessin, c'était elle, elle-même en train de chasser. Costia n'avait pas bougée, se tenant contre le mur, à la gauche de sa compagne et l'observait, guettant ses réactions.

\- « Tu… c'est toi qui a fait ça? »

Comme seule réponse, l'intéressée hocha la tête.

\- « Je ne savais pas que tu était douée dans le dessin, comment, quand a tu fait ça? »

\- « J'ai voulu figer à jamais l'image de ma bien aimée, lui rendre un hommage. Je voulais montrer à chaque personne qui aurait le courage de s'aventurer ici qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Que derrière un obstacle peut se trouver de la beauté, que derrière une personne dure peut se trouver un coeur qui bat, que derrière la Commandante, il y a juste Lexa. »

\- « Costia… »

Cette dernière sourit et la brune s'approcha tendrement de sa compagne, scellant cette déclaration par un baiser.

* * *

Toute sa vie défila devant ses yeux, comme si elle allait mourir. Son coeur venait de se briser, une seconde fois et elle eut la désagréable impression de tomber dans le vide. Un vide infini dont seule la mort pouvait l'y soustraire. Comment en était-elle arrivée là? Comment avait-elle perdue par deux fois les seules femmes qu'elle avait vraiment aimée?

Lexa eu envie de s'asseoir dans un coin, de se morfondre des heures durant comme une simple petite fille ayant un chagrin d'amour. Elle n'en fit rien, elle resta debout, stoïque, sans expression sur le visage. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle ne put dire combien de temps elle était restée dans cette position mais il faisait désormais nuit noire.

Tout à coup, un regain d'espoir lui revint: « Clarke! » Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas elle, pas encore.

Elle s'élança sans réfléchir et sans même toquer ou prendre la peine de s'annoncer, déboula dans la chambre attitrée de la belle blonde.

À la vérité, elle s'attendait à trouver une chambre vide, un lit fait et des draps froids qui auraient terminés de l'achever, mais il en fut tout autrement.

Clarke se tenait à sa fenêtre, lui tournant le dos, admirant les étoiles, sûrement.

Les seules paroles que la Commandante réussit à articuler furent les suivantes:

\- « Cl.. Clarke…, tu… tu es là. »

Clarke se retourna, surprise, visiblement tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu Lexa débouler dans sa chambre.

\- « Oui. »

\- « Mais je croyais que… »

\- « Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à partir, il fait nuit… » la coupa t-elle.

Déçue de la réponse de Clarke, Lexa n'en resta pas moins bien décidée à la convaincre, à lui montrer à quel point elle tenait à elle.

\- « Seulement parce qu'il faisait nuit? » l'interrogea t-elle en s'approchant un peu.

\- « Pour quelle autre raison serai-je là sinon? »

\- « Clarke… » commença la Commandante en s'approchant davantage.

\- « Lexa…? »

\- « Comment pourrais-je te convaincre? » dit-elle le regard plein d'espoir.

\- « Me convaincre? »

\- « Que…je…tiens à toi…que tu es importante. » termina elle en soupirant, comme si les mots lui étaient pénibles à prononcer.

\- « Je ne sais… Soit toi même. » répondit simplement Clarke, l'air neutre.

\- « Je… »

\- « Non pas la Commandante, juste Lexa. » la stoppa t-elle.

Clarke s'avança alors. Les deux femmes se frôlaient désormais et Lexa, pour une fois, n'écouta que son coeur. Elles se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux durant de longues secondes où la Commandante hésita.

Son regard alternait entre le bleu océan des yeux de la belle blonde et ses lèvres. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et soupira:

\- « Tu m'a tellement manquée… Clarke c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin, toi et personne d'autre. »

\- « Peut être que si tu l'avait dit dès le début ça aurait été plus simple, tu ne crois pas? » minauda l'autre jeune femme en souriant.

La belle brune sourit et pour toute réponse captura enfin les lèvres de l'autre jeune femme.

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement de longues secondes, aucune n'osant allez plus loin.

Clarke entoura alors ses bras autour du cou de la Commandante et cette dernière vit cela comme une invitation. Elle agrippa Clarke et la souleva sans pour autant se séparer de ses lèvres.

À la grande surprise de la blonde, Lexa se dirigea vers la porte et sortit, la portant toujours.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu fait? » soupira t-elle en se séparant de ses lèvres.

Lexa s'arrêta dans le couloir et la plaqua doucement au mur, se rapprochant d'elle et pressant sur son entrejambe.

\- « Clarke… » commença t-elle les yeux brillants de désir - « J'ai envie de toi, dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, maintenant. »

À ces mots, la blonde sentit une immense chaleur monter en elle et embrassa encore plus fougueusement sa partenaire, brisant la barrière qui séparait jusqu'alors leurs langues tandis que la Commandante repris le chemin de sa chambre.

Lexa déposa tendrement sa compagne sur son lit de fourrures et s'allongea sur elle, s'installant entre ses jambes. Elle l'embrassa encore et encore, comme si elle éprouvait le besoin de rattraper tout ces instants où elle avait eu envie de le faire sans jamais vraiment le pouvoir ou l'oser.

Leurs mains glissèrent sur le corps de l'autre, avides de découvrir chaque centimètre de peau caché par leurs vêtements. Lexa, ne contrôlant plus son désir de prendre possession du corps de la blonde, devenu bien trop fort, lui retira délicatement sa veste puis son haut avant de s'arrêter à la vison du soutient-gorge de Clarke. Clarke laissa s'échapper un rire et le dégrafa avant de l'enlever pour dévoiler une généreuse poitrine. Les yeux noirs de désir, Lexa l'embrassa langoureusement en se collant à elle avant de laisser sa langue descendre de plus en plus pour découvrir la peau de Clarke qui gémit à cette caresse. Après quelques minutes de plaisir, Clarke se releva alors, les faisant passer en position assise et entreprit de retirer à son tour les vêtements de la Commandante qui l'aida avec plaisir. Elle se retrouvèrent vite dans le même état, à moitiés nues et bientôt, tout leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent à terre. Clarke se laissa aller sous les caresses de plus en plus insistantes de Lexa qui se rapprochait dangereusement de ce qu'elles désiraient toutes les deux. Les deux jeunes femmes gémissaient maintenant à l'unisson, se donnant la réplique et se nourrissant du plaisir qu'éprouvait l'autre. Lexa, ne tenant plus, s'empara du corps de Clarke pendant de longues minutes où la blonde hurla son nom dans de longs cris de plaisir.

* * *

Lexa remonta pour embrasser Clarke qui peinait à respirer correctement. La brune la laissa alors se remettre et quitta ses lèvres pour son cou. La Commandante voulait goûter à chaque centimètre carré de la peau de la jeune femme et elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui chuchoter:

\- « Ai hod you in ».

Puis elle reprit immédiatement ses baisers tandis que la blonde continuait de reprendre sa respiration. Une fois cela fait, cette dernière reprit totalement son esprit avec une furieuse envie de faire l'amour à son amante aussi bien qu'elle venait de le lui faire.

Elle se saisit alors des poignets de Lexa et donna toute la force qu'elle avait pour la retourner et se retrouver sur elle. Elle amena sa main droite au dessus d'elles en agrippant la main de la brune pour qu'elle suive le mouvement. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent tandis que de son autre main, Clarke caressa tout le côté gauche du corps de la Commandante. Leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent plus jusqu'à ce que Lexa se laisse faire, s'offrant à Clarke et lui laissant le loisir de profiter autant qu'elle le voulait de son corps.

Elles s'aimèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, s'arrachant l'une et l'autre des cris et des gémissements à en réveiller tout les habitants de Polis. Après des heures, Clarke s'endormit la première dans les bras de son amante qui la regarda faire. Lexa l'observa un long moment tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle profita au maximum de ce moment magique qui lui était offert et trouva cet instant si beau et si parfait qu'elle aurait voulu arrêter le temps. Elle s'endormit à son tour dans les bras de sa belle et elles ne se lâchèrent qu'au petit matin, comme si cette nuit leur appartenait et les avaient liées à jamais.

A suivre…

* * *

{ - Kim: Oh merci c'est vraiment gentil! Un peu moins de suspens cette semaine mais il sera de retour la semaine prochaine!

\- Guest: Merci :) Alors la réaction de Lexa te convient-elle du coup?

\- kayliah: Merci j'ai vraiment appréciée écrire la fin du dernier chapitre et celle ci aussi évidement mais c'est pas pareil. Pour Jasper, je sais pas trop encore mais une idée me viendra surement à un moment donné, je trouvai intéressant de l'utiliser parce que j'ai remarqué qu'il était pas mal oublié dans les autres fics alors qu'il a un fort potentiel vu la fin de la saison 2! Pour la longueur franchement je choisis pas, c'est au feeling, désolée :/

\- Celewyn: Là c'est mieux du coup niveau dialogue? x) Et merci, je fais de mon mieux même si c'est pas toujours évident niveau inspiration et timing :/

\- Clexa: Super, c'est cool, tu me dira ce que tu en pense aussi alors? C'est pas du tout la même chose mais bon. Merci de ton commentaire ;)

\- : Merci ! }

Alorrrrrs? Bon, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plus. A votre avis, dois-je passer en Rating M ou ça va? Dites moi le dans les commentaire ainsi que votre avis (positif et négatif, je prend les deux)!

Sinon, ce n'est pas fini, le réveil sera dur! Vous verrez je n'en dit pas plus! ;)

A la semaine prochaine o/


	8. Ai tombom ste yun

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Désolée du léger retard, c'était impossible de publier depuis mon Pc aujourd'hui, la connexion ne voulait pas. Du coup je publie à 4h20 du matin, au calme! ^^'

Apparement, j'ai fais peur à certains en disant que le réveil serait dur et même si il l'est d'une certaine façon, il n'y a rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas. Néanmoins, la suite "Clexa" ne sera pas de tout repos pour elles et donc pour vous non plus, forcément ^^. Dans ce chapitre nous avons du blabla, de l'amour, du blabla, de l'action, encore un peu d'amour, de la peur et un zeste de suspens. J'espère que la recette vous plaira tout autant que mon précédent chapitre. Je vous donne rendez vous à la fin pour mes réponses à vos commentaires ;)

Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de la série et du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que laisser mon imagination s'exprimer.

Ps: Les barres horizontales indiquent les changements de personnage/de lieu/de point de vue.

Ps2: Les événements racontés sont en général dans l'ordre chronologique mais pas toujours, je peux raconter un évènement qui se passe avant et pourtant le mettre après ou inversement juste pour ajouter du suspens par exemple.

Ps3: Les paroles en italiques sont du Trigedasleng.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- « Clarke! Clarke! Claaarke! »

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut. Lexa lui hurlait dessus, littéralement, la réveillant violemment de cette magnifique nuit passée. Au moins ce n'était pas un rêve, la belle brune était bel et bien là.

\- « Qu… quoi? » peina à articuler la jeune femme en se relevant et en se frottant les yeux.

\- « Lève toi, habille toi, tu dois partir, maintenant. » dit Lexa avec empressement sans la regarder.

\- « Je… Quoi?! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais partir?… Lexa regarde moi! » s'écria t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit pour se réveiller complètement.

Lexa la fixa alors. Elle hésita entre tirer elle même de force la blonde du lit ou tout lui expliquer posément en la rejoignant. Elle ne pouvait pas, le temps pressait mais elle le prit quand même et s'assit à ses cotés, trop faible pour résister à l'appel de cette magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus qui la regardait depuis son lit.

Lexa s'assit au bord du lit en évitant de toucher Clarke ou même de détailler les courbes de son corps nu à peine caché par les couvertures de fourrures.

\- « Tu es en danger Clarke. » commença t-elle « Les chefs des 12 clans arrivent ce matin pour un conseil de guerre pour statuer sur… plusieurs choses. Si tu es aperçue ici, je ne pourrai pas te protéger. »

\- « Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt? Et puis je… je n'ai rien fais. Pourquoi voudraient-ils me faire du mal? » maugréa t-elle d'incompréhension.

\- « Ta présence et tout les événements récents m'ont fait oublier ce conseil mais je ne peux l'annuler. Tu es une Skaikru, tu m'est proche et après les évènements du Mont Weather, te voir là pourrait apparaitre comme une faiblesse de ma part… ce qui n'est pas vraiment faux. Certains pourraient voir une opportunité de m'atteindre en s'en prenant à toi. C'est pour ça que tu dois partir. »

\- « Alors quoi? Tu me chasses? On a fait l'amour toute la nuit, tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors ça y est je peux partir? » dit-elle d'un air colérique.

\- « Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes… » souffla Lexa maintenant agacée des propos de l'autre jeune femme.

\- « Ce n'était pas bien c'est ça? Tu n'oses pas me le dire alors tu inventes je ne sais quoi pour me faire sortir du lit et me faire partir… » déclara la jeune femme.

Lexa se jeta alors sur elle, sa main droite alla chercher la nuque de Clarke pour l'attirer à elle tandis que sa main gauche se posa dans le bas de son dos. La brune s'agenouilla entre les jambes de la blonde et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le contact de sa peau lui fit l'effet qu'elle voulait par dessus tout éviter, elle sentit un désir irrépressible monter en elle et en intensifia davantage le baiser.

Après quelques secondes, la jeune femme poussa son amante d'une nuit en arrière. Elle se retrouva alors au dessus d'elle tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Clarke caressait tout le corps de la Commandante des deux mains et répondait avec plaisir à ce rapprochement soudain.

La brune fit glisser sa main derrière la cuisse gauche de Clarke qui l'avait entourée de part et d'autre avec ses jambes pour se coller davantage, frottant son intimité à elle.

Lexa oublia un instant sa résolution de ne pas succomber aux charmes de sa récente amante et commença des vas et viens de tout son corps, pressant à chaque fois un peu plus l'intimité de sa belle tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Clarke laissa alors s'échapper un gémissement et tout à coup, la Commandante reprit ses esprits et se stoppa nette dans l'action. Elle ouvrit les yeux et écarta alors ses lèvres de celles de Clarke.

Cette dernière ne comprit pas et écarquilla les yeux en la dévisageant. Elles restèrent dans cette position, sans bouger, comme aimantées.

\- « Tu es tellement belle… Comment oses tu croire que je pourrai me lasser de toi? Encore en plus au bout d'une seule nuit? » souffla Lexa en lui caressant la joue.

\- « Je… je ne sais pas. » bafouilla Clarke, surprise de ce compliment, si rare chez la Commandante.

\- « Jamais je ne te laisserai. Tout ce que j'ai dit était vrai. Je veux juste ta sécurité et ici elle n'est pas garantie, tu dois vraiment partir. »

\- « Hier tu me retiens et aujourd'hui tu me demande de partir. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas te laisser, je ne veux pas te perdre… pas encore. »

Lexa, de sa main droite, caressa encore la joue de sa jolie blonde en souriant.

\- « Tu ne me perdra pas, jamais, tu es mienne désormais et je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal. »

\- « Alors cette nuit, c'était… c'était bien? »

Lexa ne put se retenir de rire, ce qui vexa immédiatement la blonde qui la repoussa doucement sans pour autant lâcher sa prise avec ses jambes.

\- « Je te dis que tu es en danger, que des chefs de guerre pourraient vouloir te tuer si tu reste ici et la seule chose qui te préoccupe est de savoir si tu m'a satisfaite cette nuit Clarke? » s'exclama la Commandante en riant.

\- « Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. » maugréa la blonde en détournant les yeux.

Lexa retrouva son calme mais n'en perdit pas son sourire qui ne l'a quittait plus depuis qu'elle avait Clarke à ses côtés.

\- « Cette nuit était parfaite Clarke, ce fut la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Cela te convient comme réponse? »

La blonde expira bruyamment, comme si elle avait retenue sa respiration pendant toute la réponse de Lexa puis souffla en souriant:

\- « Oui… oui ça me convient. Embrasse moi. »

\- « Clarke nous n'avons pas le temps… » répondit la brune sans grande conviction.

\- « Lexa… » supplia la blonde en l'attirant vers elle.

La Commandante craqua et ré-embrassa sa compagne. Clarke chercha à aller plus loin et commença à retirer le haut de son amante qui la retint.

\- « Clarke s'il te plait… Tu dois partir…Tout…de…suite. » articula t-elle difficilement entre deux baisers.

La blonde repoussa alors la Commandante sur le coté et se leva rapidement, exposant totalement son corps à la vue de la brune.

\- « Pffff… très bien et je vais aller où alors? » dit-elle en cherchant ses habits.

\- « Tu ira avec un groupe de gardes ainsi qu'un guérisseur au cas où, vous vous cacherez dans la forêt en attendant la fin du conseil et le départ de tout les chefs. » répondit la Commandante tout en se relevant et en évitant soigneusement de regarder l'autre jeune femme.

\- « Et après je pourrai revenir? Combien de temps cela va durer? » s'interrogea Clarke tout en se rhabillant.

\- « Bien sûr. Un conseil comme celui-ci dure environ… une semaine. » répondit Lexa avec hésitation en sachant pertinemment la réaction qu'allait avoir sa belle à cette réponse.

\- « QUOI?! Une semaine? C'est une blague? Je vais devoir rester pendant une semaine dehors? »

\- « Tu l'a fait pendant trois mois, une semaine de plus ce n'est rien, c'est pour ton bien et ta sécurité. »

\- « Ce n'était pas pareil, j'était en colère, triste, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point loin de tout, loin des miens, loin de toi… »

Clarke avait fini de se rhabiller pendant toute la discussion, Lexa s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à mettre la dernière pièce de vêtement qui lui manquait: son manteau. Elle lui embrassa le cou avec douceur avant de dire: - « Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais ça va aller, après tu pourra rester autant que tu le souhaite. »

La brune s'écarta alors et se rendit au fond de la pièce, elle ramassa un sac et revint au niveau de Clarke pour le lui tendre.

\- « Autant que je le souhaite? » répéta Clarke.

Lexa hocha la tête en souriant.

\- « Autant que tu le souhaite… Voilà ton sac, le groupe est déjà prêt et t'attend aux portes de la ville, vous partez sans attendre. »

Clarke s'empara du sac et s'approcha de la Commandante. Elle l'embrassa tendrement comme lors de leur tout premier baiser sous la tente de Lexa puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'avait presque atteinte quand elle se retourna et interpella la brune qui n'avait pas bougée et se tenait dos à elle.

\- « Lexa? »

\- « Clarke? » s'interrogea t-elle en se retournant.

\- « Qu'est ce que ça signifie _Ai hod hu in_ ? » s'enquit la jeune femme.

\- « Ah, tu t'en souviens... »

\- « Oui, tu me l'a murmurée à l'oreille alors nous faisions l'amour, comment j'oublierai? »

\- « Je t'ai murmurée beaucoup de choses hier soir. » répondit-elle en souriant.

Clarke sourit mais ne ce débina pas pour autant, elle voulait savoir.

\- « Tu ne m'a pas répondu, qu'est ce que ça signifie? »

\- « ... Je t'aime… Ça veut dire je t'aime Clarke. » répondit langoureusement Lexa sans sourciller.

Clarke quitta la pièce, un large sourire au lèvres, elle ne voulait pas partir mais il le fallait. Il en allait de sa sécurité.

Elle rejoignit les portes de Polis qu'elle quitta à regret, elle venait d'arriver et déjà elle devait repartir.

Les soldats la mirent sur un cheval, la traitant comme une enfant qui ne savait pas marcher. Lexa avait dû leur ordonner d'être extrêmement prudents et qu'ils s'assurent qu'il ne lui arrive rien, évidemment.

\- « Je sens que la semaine va être longue… » soupira t-elle.

Elle quitta alors Polis, entourée d'un cortège de soldats et elle se retourna plusieurs fois, essayant d'apercevoir sa belle brune au loin, qu'elle ne vit jamais.

* * *

Lexa termina de se préparer: elle enfila son armure, revêtit ses peintures de guerres, son épée et se contempla dans le miroir pour vérifier que tout était en ordre.

L'accueil des chefs était tout aussi important que le conseil lui même, elle se devait d'être présente et même si ce conseil ne l'enchantait guère, elle n'en montrerait rien, elle était Heda, son peuple passait avant tout.

Lexa accueillit un par un tout les chefs en respectant les coutumes d'usage. Ils s'échangèrent des politesses, des révérences et chaque chef offrit plusieurs cadeaux au Heda. Il s'agissait parfois de nourriture, de guerriers ou même de femmes toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres et directement destinées à la satisfaire. Ces cadeaux relativement "spéciaux" firent sourire la Commandante et elle se fit intérieurement une réflexion: « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. ». Tous étaient venus en présence de plusieurs de leurs meilleurs guerriers pour montrer la "puissance" de leurs hommes.

La Commandante aurait pu paraitre toute petite et frêle entourée de tout ces hommes à la carrure impressionnante mais ce fut tout le contraire. Elle rayonnait de grâce et de beauté, imposant sa puissance et son air de Heda qu'elle portait si bien. Elle semblait tous les dominer d'un simple regard, s'en était époustouflant.

Vers le milieu de la journée et après avoir échangé un frugal repas de bienvenu, chaque chef accompagné d'un ou deux de ses propres conseillers se rendit à la salle du conseil. Tous étaient réunis dans une grande salle et attendaient Heda. Une énorme table avait été placée au centre ainsi que des chaises réparties tout autour de cette dernière. Un siège plus grand et plus impressionnant que tout les autres trônait au bout de la table, offrant une vue sur toute la tablée, sans aucun doute la place de la Commandante. Indra et un autre conseiller se tenaient assis de chaque côté de ce trône et attendaient patiemment que Heda fasse son entrée.

Lexa entra alors et tous se levèrent pour la saluer. Elle leur fit un geste rapide pour leur ordonner de tous se rasseoir et se rendit à sa place pour prendre la parole.

\- « Ce conseil tiendra place du lever du soleil à son coucher, 7 jours durant. Il a pour but d'informer chacun d'entre vous sur la situation de notre coalition et de statuer sur nos différents ennemis. Chacun votre tour, vous parlerez et nous direz tous ce qu'i savoir. J'attend, comme toujours, une transparence totale de votre part. Est-ce clair? »

Tous hochèrent la tête.

\- « Bien commençons. »

* * *

« _Femme, taille moyenne, jolie, veste noire avec des traits bleus et blonde. Je ne peux pas me tromper, c_ _'_ _est elle, skai Heda,_ _kwelnes gon_ _H_ _eda_ _._ _» (_ _Commandante du peuple du ciel, faiblesse de Heda.)_

L'homme s'agenouilla, observant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une blonde: Clarke, de ce qu'il savait, se baladait avec toute une bande de guerriers armés jusqu'aux dents. Heda ne faisait pas les choses à moitié décidément et la protégeai plus que de raison. Comment allait-il réussir sa tâche avec tout ces gardes? Ce n'était pas gagné mais il trouverait le bon moment.

« _Elle fera forc_ _é_ _ment une erreur et je serai l_ _à à_ _ce moment l_ _à_ _._ »

* * *

\- « Mais lâchez moi! Je ne suis pas une enfant! » hurla Clarke en se défaisant de l'emprise d'un guerrier qui la tenait par le bras.

\- « Heda nous a ordonnée d'assurer votre protection, que vous le vouliez ou non. »

\- « Hé bien je ne crois pas que m'obliger à marcher constamment faisait parti de ses ordres! Je veux m'arrêter. » cria t-elle de nouveau.

\- « Très bien, nous sommes assez éloignés, nous ferons notre camp ici. » ordonna le chef du groupe.

\- « Enfin une parole censée. » maugréa Clarke, visiblement exténuée en s'asseyant à même le sol.

Tous les soldats s'affairèrent à installer des tentes, préparer un feu et chasser le repas du soir. Elle le savait, vivre dehors ne s'improvisait pas mais pour une fois Clarke n'avait rien à faire alors elle les observa simplement, comme une princesse.

* * *

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le début du conseil. Lexa avait ses journées bien occupées tandis que Clarke s'ennuyait constamment. Les gardes n'étaient pas très bavards et préféraient parler entre eux dans une langue incompréhensible. Apparement "prendre soin" d'elle ne voulait pas dire l'empêcher de s'ennuyer.

Cependant, Lexa avait glissée un crayon et du papier dans son sac, jugeant certainement que cela pourrait être utile et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Cette petite attention avait d'ailleurs tout particulièrement touchée Clarke. Elle avait alors dessinée Polis, les maisons en pierres, la villa de la Commandante, sa chambre et Lexa elle-même. Une fois avec son armure et une fois sans: d'un côté Heda et de l'autre Lexa mais toujours aussi belle sur les deux dessins.

Clarke soupira en re-regardant ses derniers travaux, elle ne pensait pas que Lexa lui manquerait autant aussi vite. Sa voix, son sourire, sa peau, ses baisers, tout lui manquait terriblement et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en signe de frustration.

La nuit tombait et la blonde se rendit dans sa tente même si elle n'était absolument pas fatiguée.

Vers une heure du matin, alors que tous dormaient, Clarke sortit tout doucement. Le garde censé monter la garde à cette heure-ci s'était endormi comme depuis trois jours maintenant, Clarke l'avait repéré.

Une idée dangereuse et stupide lui avait traversée la tête: rejoindre Lexa pour la nuit et revenir avant que les gardes ne soient levés. Ils n'étaient pas si loin que ça de Polis, grâce à elle car elle avait fait exprès d'arrêter les gardes dans leur marche en prétextant la fatigue: « Comme si marcher pendant des heures pouvait déranger Clarke Griffin! ».

Elle sourit à cette pensée et s'élança alors vers Polis en tâchant de ne pas réveiller le garde posté devant sa tente.

Après tout elle avait vécue trois mois dans la forêt, jour comme nuit, elle pouvait aisément marcher un peu en pleine nuit pour rejoindre Lexa. Elle n'allait pas être contente c'est certain mais la blonde avait déjà sa petite idée pour la convaincre.

* * *

\- « Le peuple du ciel est une menace! Nous devons les éliminer! »

Un des chefs s'était levé, accompagné de ses conseillers et avait cogné ses poings sur la table en prononçant sa phrase. Cinq autres chefs avaient montrés leur accord d'un signe de tête ou d'un grognement tandis que les autres n'avaient pas bougés.

Lexa, elle, le fixait les sourcils froncés et le regard noir. Elle se leva alors de son siège et s'exclama sévèrement.

\- « Le peuple du ciel n'est pas une menace, il nous a prouvé sa valeur en anéantissant les Hommes des Montagnes. Une nouvelle alliance avec eux serait bénéfique pour nous comme pour eux. »

\- « Après ta trahison aux portes de la montagne, je doute que ce soit possible Heda. » s'exclama un autre chef.

\- « Ce n'était pas une trahison, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour sauver mon peuple. Mes actes n'étaient que légitimes et leur sacrifice était nécessaire. »

\- « Ce n'est plus un sacrifice maintenant vu qu'ils ont survécus. » maugréa amèrement Indra.

\- « Ils nous ont prouvés leur force et j'aimerai en faire des alliés. Ils maitrisent des technologies novatrices dont nous ignorons tout, ils pourraient nous apprendre. »

\- « Tu es faible Heda, les Hommes des Montagnes aussi maitrisaient des technologies supérieures et regardent ce qu'ils en ont fait! » s'écria le premier chef toujours debout.

Lexa le toisa alors et il se rassit alors sous la pression du regard de la Commandante.

\- « Ma décision est prise. Nous prendrons contact avec le peuple du Ciel et leur proposeront une alliance avec échange de bons procédés. Si il s'avérait qu'ils refusent alors… nous les anéantirons. »

* * *

Lexa avait mis fin au conseil, il faisait nuit depuis un moment, elle était fatiguée et voulait simplement rentrer se reposer. Même si, sans Clarke à ses côtés, elle parvenait difficilement à trouver le sommeil depuis cinq jours.

Elle entra alors dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et s'allongea dans son lit, humant les couvertures qui avaient gardées l'odeur de Clarke: ce parfum si enivrant qu'elle adorait et qui lui rappelait chaque soir à quel point sa belle lui manquait terriblement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un conseil soit prévu le lendemain de leurs retrouvailles? Lexa se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'endormit avec l'odeur de Clarke dans les narines et l'image de sa belle en tête.

La Commandante se réveilla en sursaut, une main s'était posée sur son dos nu. Par réflexe, elle avait attrapée la main, tirée la personne, l'avait projetée sur son lit et s'était mise sur elle en immobilisant les mains de l'intrus au dessus de sa tête. Lexa écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant son agresseur et lâcha immédiatement sa prise.

\- « Clarke? Qu'est ce que tu fait ici? »

\- « Quel accueil! » sourit la blonde. « J'en avais marre, je voulais te voir. »

\- « Clarke! Je n'ai pas été assez claire? Ta vie est en danger, tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir maintenant. Si un des chefs ou l'un de ses gardes t'a vu… » s'énerva t-elle au dessus d'elle.

\- « Aucun ne m'a vu, je le promet et je suis dans la demeure de la commandante, dans sa chambre et maintenant dans son lit, que pourrait-il m'arriver hein? »

\- « Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il va t'arriver Clarke? »

\- « Oui ma ravissante Commandante, je veux savoir. » dit-elle en souriant et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Lexa se rapprocha de Clarke à tel point que leurs lèvres ne furent séparées que d'un souffle et elle répondit alors, les yeux chargés de désir:

\- « Je vais m'occuper de toi, de ton corps, te faire gémir et hurler mon prénom et après tu rentrera sagement auprès des guerriers qui étaient censés veiller sur toi. »

\- « Ce programme me plais bien. »

\- « Tant mieux parce que tu n'a pas le choix de toute façon. » répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Lexa plongea alors sur le visage de Clarke et captura ses lèvres. Les langues commencèrent un balai endiablé et très rapidement, la jeune femme se trouva dans le même état de nudité que la Commandante.

\- « C'est trop long cinq jours sans toi. » s'exclama la blonde entre deux baisers.

\- « Tu m'a tellement manquée Clarke. »

\- « Toi aussi tu m'a manquée... »

Elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau et comme Lexa le lui avait prédit. Clarke gémit et hurla son prénom de nombreuses fois.

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient toujours dans le lit, enlacées, aucune ne dormait et elles se contentaient de s'admirer l'une et l'autre après l'amour. Clarke caressait du bout des doigts le dos brulant de Lexa tandis que cette dernière avait une main posée dans le bas de son dos et l'autre sur sa joue.

Lexa plongea alors son regard dans celui de Clarke et, toujours enlacées, lui dit:

\- « Tu ne devrais pas être là Clarke. »

\- « Ma présence n'a pas eu l'air de t'importuner plus que ça, au contraire. » répondit-elle en souriant.

\- « Arrête, ce n'est pas de mon avis dont il est question. » maugréa t-elle.

\- « C'est pourtant la seule chose qui m'intéresse. » lui dit-elle amoureusement.

\- « Clarke arrête. »

\- « Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi Lexa? » demanda Clarke, les yeux brillants du désir réel de savoir.

\- « Clarke… » soupira la brune.

\- « Lexa s'il te plait. »

\- « … Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, tu es la personne qui fait battre mon coeur, qui me donne l'envie de me lever le matin et de combattre... La femme qui me redonne goût à la vie... à l'Amour et me donne envie de croire à une paix possible, un avenir, une vie emplie d'autres choses que de guerres, de sang et de morts... Tu es ma force, mon coeur, ma faiblesse. »

\- « _Ai hod yu in Lexa kom Trikru._ » souffla Clarke en un sourire radieux. (Je t'aime Lexa du peuple de la Forêt.)

\- « _Ai hod yu in Clarke kom Skaikru,_ _ai tombom ste yun_ _._ » répondit doucement Lexa du même ton. (Je t'aime Clarke du peuple du Ciel, ? )

Clarke la regarda et Lexa put lire l'incompréhension dans ses yeux suite à ses derniers mots.

\- « Mon coeur est tient. » s'expliqua t-elle en souriant à cet aveu.

\- « Ai tombom ste yun ai Heda. » répéta t-elle. (Mon coeur est tient mon Commandant.)

* * *

Clarke avait quittée Lexa avant les premières lueurs du jour. À contrecoeur et non sans une appréhension, Lexa l'avait laissée repartir et l'avait discrètement raccompagnée jusqu'aux portes pour s'assurer que personne ne la voit. Elles se dirent au revoir dans un baiser passionné en se promettant de se revoir très bientôt.

Clarke marchait depuis à peine cinq minutes quand quelque chose vint la happer par derrière. Elle ne put voir son agresseur mais il était doté d'une force bien supérieure à la sienne et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que d'essayer en vain de se débattre.

\- « Ah! Je t'ai raté la première fois mais pas cette fois ci. » s'exclama t-il. « Ta chère Commandante te manquait trop pas vrai? Elle a été idiote de te renvoyer dehors. » dit l'homme d'un air sadique tout en continuant de la retenir.

\- « Lâchez moi! Qui êtes vous? » hurla Clarke, se débattant toujours.

\- « Un envoyé de la reine des Glaces, tu as de la chance, elle te veut vivante _K_ _welnes gon_ _H_ _eda_ _._ » (Faiblesse de Heda)

 _-_ « La reine des Glaces?! » s'écria t-elle de peur avant de sombrer dans le noir.

Il assomma alors Clarke d'un coup de poing bien placé et elle s'effondra dans ses bras. L'homme des glaces la mit alors sur son dos et s'éloigna de Polis en direction du palais de sa reine, l'air victorieux sur le visage. La Reine allait être contente.

A suivre…

* * *

{ -Cyelab: Oui il y en a et aura d'autres (peut-être), ce chapitre t'a plu du coup? ^^ Merci de ton commentaire :)

\- Clexa: J'ai bien aimée cette façon d'écrire et je le referai peut-être plus tard, à voir. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plu que le précédent. Merci en tout cas, ça fait plaisir!

\- LaurieHook: Haha merci! C'était un peu chaud oui! Ok pour le rating, je te fais confiance attention ;)

\- Lou: Ah si tu ne lis que le week end alors oui tu en avais forcément deux ^^ "L'adieu" comme tu dis, j'ai du mettre une bonne heure à l'écrire et le réécrire une dizaine de fois pour parvenir à quelque chose qui me plaise... autant dire que c'était compliqué! Merci de ton commentaire :)

\- Kim: Oh mais non enfin là n'est pas le but! :)

\- kayliah: Oui enfin, c'est compliqué et ça va le devenir encore plus mais elles sont ensemble pour de vrai oui! Merci! :D }

Retour du suspens comme promis! Que va t-il arriver à Clarke et quelle sera la réaction de Lexa? La suite au prochain chapitre mouahaha!


	9. Dis moi tout

Bonjour, comment allez vous?

Bon premièrement et pour entrer dans le vif du sujet: excusez moi pour le manque de publications la semaine dernière. J'ai disons commencée mes vacances d'une manière assez mouvementée et le temps ainsi que l'inspiration m'ont cruellement manqués pour mes deux fictions. De plus j'ai eu quelques soucis et je n'avais plus trop vraiment envie d'écrire, ça aurait donné des trucs déprimants ^^'.

Deuxièmement j'aimerais rappeler que je passe en général 6-7 heures rien qu'à l'écriture/relecture alors même si c'est évidement réparti sur toute une semaine, ça fait en tout 14 heures que je consacre à ça (c'est très approximatif hein). Bien que ce soit une passion, du pur plaisir, je n'ai pas forcément toujours le temps et je m'en excuse.

Sur ce, reprenons les choses sérieuses parce que j'ai laissée Clarke dans un sacré merdier si je peux me permettre et je suppose que vous voulez la suite. Du coup sans plus attendre, allons y! ;)

Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de la série et du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que laisser mon imagination s'exprimer.

Ps: Les barres horizontales indiquent les changements de personnage/de lieu/de point de vue.

Ps2: Les événements racontés sont en général dans l'ordre chronologique mais pas toujours, je peux raconter un évènement qui se passe avant et pourtant le mettre après ou inversement juste pour ajouter du suspens par exemple.

Ps3: Les guillemets sans tirets indiquent les pensées tandis qu'avec, ce sont les paroles/dialogues.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- « Ahhh ma tête… »

Je me réveille doucement et durant de longues minutes, rien ne me parait vraiment réel.

La toute première sensation qui me frappe est ce mal de crâne horrible. J'ai une délirante impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau qui ne cesse de se resserrer, c'est insupportable. La seconde chose qui m'atteint est le froid: un froid glacial enveloppant tout mon corps. Il gèle, je suis littéralement congelée.

« Mais où suis-je? »

J'observe alors autour de moi péniblement, mes yeux s'adaptent difficilement à la lumière ambiante et mon mal de crâne n'aide pas. Mes idées sont embrouillées: « Comment suis-je arrivée là? »

Tout me reviens alors en tête progressivement: la nuit dernière, Lexa, mon départ, cet homme… la Reine des glaces. Ça y est, je sais, je me souviens… : je suis captive de la Reine des Glaces.

Un frisson d'horreur me parcours. J'essaye de me relever mais une douleur réduit immédiatement mes efforts à néant. Je ne me rend compte qu'à cet instant précis que mon pied est enfermé dans de grosses chaines qui sont resserrées plus que nécessaire autour de ma cheville. Mon mollet est en sang et je ne peux, pour le moment, pas me lever tant que ces chaînes me retiennent.

J'observe alors autour de moi à la recherche d'une issue possible. Ma prison est en fait de glace et j'aurai jurée être dans une sorte d'igloo si des barreaux noirs et resserrés ne se dressaient pas devant moi pour me rappeler ma captivité.

J'ai mal à la tête, au pied, froid et la seule idée qui me traverse l'esprit à présent est: « Partir, je dois partir d'ici. ».

Tout à coup un horrible grincement se fait entendre et plusieurs silhouettes apparaissent à la porte de ma cellule. Celle au centre retient plus particulièrement mon attention.

Mes yeux remontent progressivement sur l'intéressée. Je distingue des bottes en peau noires, un long manteau de fourrures blanches et mes yeux s'arrêtent enfin sur le visage d'une femme affichant un large sourire. Cependant, ce n'est pas le genre de sourire chaleureux que l'on apprécie, non, c'est un sourire sombre et sadique que j'interprète comme: « Tu es à moi, je peux faire tout ce que je veux maintenant. ».

La femme s'est stoppée à l'entrée, me toisant comme du gibier sans défense, agonisant et prêt à être dégusté. C'est effrayant sur le moment mais je ne me laisse pas impressionner, elle ne me fait pas peur même dans les conditions actuelles. Elle a le teint blafard, des cheveux mi-longs blonds foncés et tressées qui lui tombent légèrement sur les épaules et elle n'est pas toute jeune, la cinquantaine je dirai. Elle est grande, possède une allure élancée et très dynamique pour son âge. Autant dire que je n'ai pas besoin d'être médium pour comprendre qui est en face de moi: la Reine des Glaces.

Elle s'avance alors, affichant toujours son sourire que je n'apprécie guère et s'accroupit pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Elle se penche alors vers moi et me murmure d'une voix vicieuse en me regardant droit dans les yeux:

\- « Bonjour Clarke, nous allons bien nous amuser ne t'inquiète pas. »

* * *

Le sixième jour de conseil se profilait alors que Lexa observait le lent réveil de sa ville. Clarke l'avait quittée i peine une heure et elle s'inquiétait déjà. Comment être sûre que Clarke irait bien? Elle avait réussi à échapper à ses gardes alors qu'adviendrait-il si elle se faisait attaquer par quiconque sur le chemin du retour?

« Ce n'est pas une enfant, elle est forte, elle ira bien, c'est Clarke du peuple du Ciel. » résonnait une petite voix dans sa tête qu'elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à se raisonner d'écouter.

La Commandante, déjà prête, se rendit au conseil et comme depuis cinq jours maintenant y siégea une grosse partie de la journée avec cependant moins d'attention et de ferveur que les autres fois à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment grandissant en tête.

À la fin de la journée et alors que Lexa s'apprêtait à mettre fin au conseil dans quelques minutes, un hurlement inaudible se fit entendre au dehors et peu de temps après, un guerrier l'air paniqué entra dans la pièce suivit des gardes postés à l'entrée qui le poursuivaient.

\- « Heda! » cria t-il se débattant des gardes qui tentaient déjà de le faire sortir de la pièce où il n'était pas autorisé à entrer.

\- « Heda! » repris t-il - « Je dois vous parler! »

Lexa le reconnut immédiatement, c'était un garde qu'elle avait assigné à la protection de Clarke. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son coeur se stoppa. Elle demeura cependant imperturbable et tout en se levant, ordonna d'une voix ferme qu'on le laisse tranquille. Dans la foulée, elle congédia tout les chefs et mit fin au conseil. Après quelques minutes, elle se trouva enfin seule avec le garde qui n'affichait désormais plus un air paniqué mais un visage terrifié et apeuré à la vue de la Commandante qui se rapprocha de lui.

\- « Dit moi tout, tout de suite, que lui est-il arrivé? » grogna t-elle la voix vacillante de peur d'avance de la réponse.

\- « Elle… elle a disparue. »

* * *

\- « Arrête de t'inquiéter! Octavia est une grande fille Bellamy! » grogna la brunette.

\- « Je n'aurai pas dû la laisser partir Raven, imagine qu'il lui soit arrivée quelque chose, on ne le saurait même pas. »

\- « Elle est avec Lincoln, tu dois lui faire confiance un peu. »

\- « J'ai promis de la protéger Raven! » s'énerva t-il.

\- « Je sais et quoi? M'hurler dessus changera quelque chose peut-être? » dit-elle en levant les bras.

\- « Tu as été nommée responsable des communications et ont a tous désormais des talkies comme je l'ai fait instauré, tu ne peux pas les contacter? » dit-il en agitant ses mains d'agacement.

\- « J'ai essayé, ils ne répondent pas. »

\- « Depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis? 7 jours? »

\- « Quelque chose comme ça. »

\- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne répondent pas alors? » grogna t-il d'un ton accusateur.

\- « Comment est-ce que je pourrais le savoir? »

\- « C'est ton rôle de le savoir! » hurla t-il d'une voix rauque et incontrôlée - « Et si ta radio ne marchait pas?! ».

Raven fut piquée au vif et s'approcha alors du grand brun en pointant son doigt sur son torse.

\- « Hey! Toutes mes radios marchent d'accord?! Si ta soeur ne répond pas c'est peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas t'avoir sur son dos pour une fois! »

\- « Tu n'aurai jamais dû dire ça Raven… »

\- « Oui et bien… »

La jeune femme se plia alors en deux en grimaçant de douleur puis posa son genou valide à terre.

\- « Raven? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?! » s'écria alors Bellamy.

\- « Mon… mon ventre… » dit-elle difficilement.

Bellamy héla alors un garde:

\- « La chancelière Abby, appelle la, tout de suite! » hurla t-il.

Raven s'effondra au sol de douleur, retenue de justesse par Bellamy qui la prit dans ses bras. Son visage se mura dans une grimace qui traduisait toute la douleur qui l'accablait et elle sombra sous les appels incessants de Bellamy qui tentait en vain de la maintenir éveillée.

* * *

C'est la troisième ou quatrième fois qu'elle ordonne qu'on me frappe. Le froid et la douleur me paralysent, je ne peux rien faire.

Du sang coule de mes narines et je dois déjà avoir une ou deux côtes de cassées tant les coups que l'on m'inflige sont puissants.

Elle s'approche à nouveau de moi comme la première fois, m'agrippe les cheveux et me murmure à l'oreille:

\- « Dit moi tout ce que tu sais sur ta chère Heda, tout de suite. ».

Mon sang se glace, comment sait-elle à propos de nous? Ça ne fait que… peut importe. Je ne réponds rien et me contente de la fixer, les yeux remplis de colère.

Elle se relève et d'un geste ordonne à " l'ours " qui se tient à ma droite de me frapper à nouveau.

Je hurle mais je tient bon, je ne veux pas lui offrir le plaisir de flancher, je ne peux pas.

Ce manège se répète de nombreuses fois: on me frappe, elle vient, me murmure de tout lui dire et voyant que je ne cède pas, ordonne à nouveau qu'on me frappe.

Au bout d'un moment, je ne ressens même plus la douleur ni même ne comprend réellement ce qu'elle me dit. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur la situation. Tout est flou, au ralenti et pourtant si rapide. Les coups s'enchainent comme une routine lancinante et les murmures cessent pour devenir de vraies paroles.

\- « Tu es plus forte que la précédente ma chérie mais ne t'inquiète pas, je tâcherai de te pousser à bout pour obtenir ce que je veux. »

\- « Vous… n'aurez rien… de moi » articulai-je péniblement tant mes côtes me faisaient mal.

\- « Non? C'est ce que nous verrons, la petite Costia disait la même chose et regarde comment elle a finit, tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose pas vrai? »

\- « Je n'ai pas peur de vous, je ne vous dirai rien. » dis-je d'une voix rauque et acerbe.

\- « Tant pis, tu va pouvoir écouter ce que j'ai à te dire dans ce cas. »

Elle se penche vers moi et se remet à me murmurer à l'oreille durant des minutes insoutenables. Cette fois ci j'entend, j'entend tout. Le nom de Lexa est récurrent dans ses paroles. Elle cherche à me déstabiliser, c'est sûr mais mon sang se glace tout de même au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle. Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'elle me raconte, non, ce n'est pas possible et pourtant le doute s'installe tout de même.

Enfin, elle se recule légèrement et prend un malin plaisir à me voir lutter avec mes émotions puis chuchote une dernière fois:

\- « Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça, nous parlerons demain, la nuit porte conseil. »

Elle se lève, se retourne et me laisse là: écroulée par terre, couverte de blessures et les larmes aux yeux. Comment un être peut-il être aussi cruel?

Ses paroles ne cessent de tourner dans ma tête: « Et si tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit était vrai? ».

Mes yeux papillonnent, j'ai mal partout et aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Mon esprit divague et cette fois ci, je ne cherche pas à le retenir et m'effondre au sol, laissant place à l'obscurité pour une fois signe d'apaisement.

* * *

Le visage de Lexa s'était décomposé, littéralement. Si le désespoir avait eu besoin d'être définit à ce moment précis, le visage de la Commandante aurait parfaitement servi d'illustration.

\- « Non, non, non pas Clarke. » marmonna t-elle les yeux baissés en serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser ses émotions l'envahir.

\- « Nous avons fouillé toute la forêt aux alentours, elle n'était pas dans sa tente ce matin… Heda? » s'interrogea le garde toujours face à elle.

\- « Trouvez là. Fouillez toute la forêt si il le faut, trouvez où elle est. Tout de suite! » dit-elle alors d'une voix rauque. Elle releva la tête. - « Et si il lui arrive quelque chose, je tiendrais tout ton groupe et toi pour responsable. » termina t-elle en le fixant les yeux noirs et la voix menaçante.

Le garde apeuré sortit de suite pour obéir. Il n'avait jamais vu Heda dans une colère aussi noire et il savait que rester auprès de la Commandante à cet instant était pire que suicidaire.

\- « Où es tu Clarke? » murmura Lexa les larmes aux yeux avant de sortir à son tour à la recherche de sa belle.

* * *

\- « On est perdus avoue le à la fin. »

\- « Non, je sais parfaitement où on est. » grogna Lincoln à sa compagne.

\- « Alors pourquoi ça fait des jours qu'on marche sans rien trouver? »

\- « Parce que… »

\- « Parce qu'on est perdus. » souffla Jasper en les dépassant pour passer en tête du groupe.

\- « Bon d'accord. » commença Lincoln en s'arrêtant - « Je ne sais plus où nous sommes. »

\- « Super… » grogna Octavia en faisant signe à tout le groupe de s'arrêter.

\- « Alors on fait quoi?! » hurla Jasper.

\- « On marche, pas le choix de toute façon. » dit Octavia en reprenant la marche.

Tout le groupe la suivit sans broncher excepté Jasper qui une fois de plus marmonna tout seul.

Après quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent sur une trouée dans la forêt et s'arrêtèrent, subjugués du spectacle.

\- « Wow j'adore cette planète… » souffla Octavia

Une vue imprenable sur l'horizon s'offrait à eux. Au loin sur leur gauche naissait une énorme forêt qui n'était en fait qu'une continuité par la gauche de celle dans laquelle ils erraient depuis des jours maintenant. Devant eux s'étendait une énorme clairière de plusieurs centaines de mètres, jonchée de fleurs mais cependant vierge de toute vie animale semblait-il. Au loin, très loin se dessinait un détail qui contrastait avec le reste du paysage végétal, quelque chose s'apparentant à une ville: énorme mais dont on pouvait à peine deviner les contours tant elle était éloignée. Enfin sur l'extrême droite de cette ville, on apercevait une lignée de montagnes aux sommets blancs. Toutes les saisons étaient présentes dans cette vue semblable à un vieux tableau que l'on aurait pu trouver au Mont Weather et tous restèrent quelques secondes à admirer la vue avant se rendre compte de se qui se dressait au loin devant eux.

\- « Lincoln, qu'est ce que c'est là bas? » demanda Octavia en pointant la cité du doigt.

\- « C'est… Polis. »

\- « Polis? Polis la capitale?… Mais c'est gigantesque! »

Le grand métis hocha simplement la tête.

\- « Hé ben on est pas perdus finalement! » s'exclama Jasper qui les avaient rattrapées. Il tapa l'épaule de Lincoln d'une façon faussement amicale et s'élança dans la plaine en direction de la ville.

\- « Jasper! Non attend! »

Lincoln courut arrêter le jeune homme déjà bien lancé. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller à Polis, c'était de la folie pure et il le savait.

* * *

Toute la garnison avait été mobilisée et mise à contribution. Tout les bois dans un rayon d'au moins cinq kilomètres autour de la ville avaient étés fouillés, ratissés voire retournés mais rien: aucune trace de Clarke.

Lexa commença à s'effondrer, mentalement, son esprit l'imaginait déjà morte ou entre la vie et la mort quelque part, dehors. La gorge nouée et le visage fermé pour ne laisser aucune émotion transparaître, elle s'était postée à l'entrée de Polis, ne sachant ni où aller ni même quoi faire. Après tout que pouvait-elle faire?

Lexa se mit à réfléchir. Trop sûrement. Elle se demanda si Clarke n'était pas repartie volontairement, si elle n'avait pas changée d'avis et l'avait finalement laissée sans un mot.

« Non, ce n'est pas Clarke. » pensa t-elle. Partir sans rien dire n'était pas son genre même si Lexa l'aurait méritée au fond, elle le savait.

Dans une lueur de bon sens, la Commandante sortit de ses pensées et s'avança dans l'idée de retracer le chemin qu'avait bien pu faire Clarke en retournant au camp la nuit dernière.

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle s'arrêta, un peu après la lisière des bois. Son regard fut attiré par des traces anormales au sol, des trainées se dessinaient dans la terre comme si quelque chose… quelqu'un avait été traîne par ici. Lexa s'abaissa, touchant la terre retournée du bout de ses doigts et ramassa un cheveu par terre. Elle l'examina et fut frappée par sa couleur: cette couleur si caractéristique.

Comment se tromper? C'était elle. Le visage de la brune s'assombrit quand elle regarda la direction des traînées au sol. Ces dernières pointaient droit sur les montagnes au loin, comme une flèche clignotante dans la tête de Lexa, indiquant: Reine des Glaces.

* * *

Je me réveille à nouveau.

J'ai espérée, l'espace d'un instant, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar. J'aurai voulu me réveiller aux côtés de Lexa, de son corps, de sa chaleur et dans ses bras mais au lieu de ça, ce sont ceux du froid ambiant qui m'ont accueillis à mon réveil.

Mon état doit être déplorable et dans un effort que je sais déjà vain, j'essaye encore de tirer sur mes chaînes pour me libérer. J'ai envie d'hurler ma colère, mon désespoir, ma tristesse. Je ne sais plus à quoi me raccrocher, qui croire et pour une fois une minuscule envie de lâcher prise me traverse l'esprit.

La Reine va bientôt revenir et vouloir que je lui parle de Lexa. « Peut-être que ce qu'elle m'a dit était vrai? Non je ne peux pas le croire, ce n'est pas possible… Comment savoir? ».

Un milliard de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Je crois Lexa, j'ai confiance en elle désormais et pourtant une part de mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de douter. « Après tout je ne la connais pas si bien que ça ».

Je suis soudain surprise par la présence d'un jeune garçon qui s'est infiltré dans ma cellule sans même que je m'en rende compte. C'est un garçonnet d'une douzaine d'années. Il a les cheveux bruns court et un visage poupon. Un air innocent se dessine sur son visage mais il est pourtant marqué de cicatrices et de bleus sur une grosse partie de son visage. Il me sourit et je le reconnais immédiatement, c'est le jeune qui avait fait un bruit fracassant dans la forêt avant que je ne tire sur Lexa. C'était donc bien des gens du peuple de la glace que j'ai aperçu ce jour là et qui traînaient dans la forêt… Mais pourquoi?

Il s'approche de moi et à ma grande surprise me libère de mes chaînes sans un mot. Il se relève et me fait signe de le suivre. Je ne comprend pas: « Est ce que c'est un vulgaire piège? ». Je ne bouge pas.

Voyant que je ne le suis pas, il revient dans ma direction et me tire par le bras pour qu'enfin je me lève, non sans gémir de douleur. Il s'apprête alors à partir en courant mais je le retiens par le bras et l'interpelle:

\- « Attends, pourquoi tu fais ça? »

Il hésite à me répondre, je le vois. Il cherche ses mots, sûrement par manque de maîtrise de ma langue.

\- « La Reine est cruelle, tu ne mérite pas ça, vite! » me répond-il de sa voix juvénile en hésitant sur certains mots.

\- « On ne se connait même pas, tu n'a pas peur que ta reine apprenne ce que tu as fait? »

\- « Dépêche toi! » me crie t-il simplement avant de repartir en direction de la seule sortie possible.

Je m'engage alors dans une course folle et pénible à cause de ma jambe, à suivre un gamin dans un labyrinthe de glace. J'entend des cris et des bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquent de chaque côté. « Mais que ce passe t-il? ». Je n'ai pas le temps de tout comprendre mais néanmoins je préfère risquer ma vie à essayer de sortir de cet enfer plutôt que de rester dans ma cellule à mourir de froid et sûrement d'hémorragie interne. Je cours et suis machinalement ce garçon qui tout à coup se stoppe et me dit:

\- « Par là! La sortie! Cours! »

\- « Attend viens avec moi. »

Il me fait "non" de la tête alors que je le retient de nouveau par le bras pour ne pas qu'il m'échappe.

\- « Quel est ton prénom? » lui demandais-je.

Il hésite puis me répond:

\- « Zéphyr. »

\- « Merci Zéphyr. » soufflai je alors.

Il me sourit et je le regard disparaître dans la direction opposée aussi vite qu'il est apparu. J'écoute alors ses paroles, symbole d'espoir car je n'ai qu'une chose en tête: sortir d'ici.

* * *

\- « Comment lui dire ça? Ça va lui faire un choc. » chuchota Bellamy.

\- « Il le faut Bellamy. »

\- « Je sais mais… je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir. »

\- « Nous verrons bien, appelle le, il devra être là à son réveil… » lui murmura gentiment Abby en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

Raven, allongée sur un lit, ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

\- « Je vous entend vous savez… » grogna t-elle.

Bellamy et Abby se retournèrent vers elle, surpris qu'elle soit déjà éveillée.

\- « Va s'y Bellamy, je vais lui parler. » dit la Chancelière en adressant un signe de tête vers la sortie avant de se rapprocher de Raven.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit de l'infirmerie.

\- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? » soupira Raven en se relevant sur ses coudes.

\- « Tu t'es évanouie Raven, on a eu très peur pour toi. ». Elle s'accroupit devant elle.

\- « Ma… c'est à cause de ma jambe? »

\- « Non, rien à voir, ta jambe va bien… Enfin autant qu'elle peu aller je veux dire. »

\- « Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a?! »

\- « Raven calme toi s'il te plait. »

\- « J'ai eu mal au ventre en tombant, y'a t'il un rapport? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Accouche Abby, j'ai pas toute la journée! »

\- « Justement… tu es enceinte. »

\- « Que… Quoi?! »

* * *

L'affolement s'est emparé de moi. J'ai couru sans jamais m'arrêter, hurlée des paroles dont je ne me rappelle déjà plus. Je voulais juste aller le plus vite possible, aller la chercher, la sauver. Je sais de quoi Nia… je veux dire la Reine des Glaces est capable. Je ne peux pas revivre la même chose, je n'aurai pas la force de refaire tout le chemin que j'ai parcourut. Je ne peux pas la perdre, pas elle, pas Clarke.

J'ai pris le plus de gardes possible, suis montée sur le cheval le plus rapide et j'ai foncée. Au galop à travers les bois, sans faire attention au reste ni même au froid qui se faisait de plus en plus présent à mesure que nous avancions. Je fixait un point au loin, le même, toujours le même et priait intérieurement: « Reste en vie Clarke. ».

Les minutes m'apparurent comme des heures et les heures comme des jours. Je ne saurai dire combien de temps nous avons mis mais ce fut long, trop long. Mon cœur s'agitait désormais plus que de raison, comme si il battait pour deux.

Nous arrivons dans les montagnes, dans un froid polaire et je ne me rend compte qu'à ce moment précis que dans ma panique, j'ai emmenée une vraie armée. J'ordonne l'attaque mais j'ai un plan. Nous attaquerons sur les trois flancs. Les innocents et ceux qui n'opposent pas de résistance sont épargnés. Le reste est tué au nom du Heda, au nom de ma lame et de ma colère.

Je prend le flanc gauche et emprunte un chemin que je connais bien: une sortie dissimulée dans la glace et qui m'emmène au plus proche de l'endroit que je vise: les geôles.

J'abat plusieurs gardes, des dizaines peut être, je ne sais plus. L'adrénaline me monte à la tête et j'agis sans discernement désormais. Je cours, plante mon épée sans épargner quiconque s'opposerait à mon passage et bouscule enfin, dans un couloir, l'objet de mon attaque et de toutes mes pensées.

\- « Clarke! » dis-je en laissant tomber mon épée pour l'attraper et qu'elle s'arrête enfin de courir.

\- « Non! Lâche moi! » hurle t-elle apeurée sans chercher à savoir qui je suis.

Clarke se débat, je la colle alors au mur en lui tenant les mains et la fixe droit dans les yeux.

\- « Clarke c'est moi, c'est Lexa, je suis venue te chercher! »

Elle se stoppe et je peut lire un flot d'émotions dans ses yeux bleus lorsqu'elle me regarde. Puis elle commence de nouveau à se débattre.

\- « Lâche moi, ne t'avise pas de me toucher! »

\- « Clarke? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Enfin, c'est moi Lexa! »

Elle a réussi à se dégager du mur et donc de moi. Je la regarde, décontenancée et le regard rempli d'incompréhension et de tristesse au vu de sa réaction.

Elle se retourne vers moi et les yeux chargés de colère me dit calmement:

\- « Je sais que c'est toi. Elle m'a tout racontée Lexa… je sais ce que tu as fait. »

A suivre…

* * *

{ -kayliah: Aha oui j'avoue :3 Qu'a tu pensé de sa réaction du coup? Non Clarke n'est pas comme ça, c'est une warrior! Merci bien :)

\- Cyelab: Merci! :D

\- Lou: Merci, en lisant ton commentaire je me suis relue et après réflexion j'avoue que tu as raison. J'ai déviée légèrement du personnage initial je pense et j'ai essayé de me rattraper avec ce chapitre du coup. Tu me dira ce que tu en pense?

\- Clexa: Oh le réveil c'était juste pour vous faire peur, rien de bien méchant x) Voilà la suite et merci de ton commentaire! ;) }

J'en profite pour vous dire que cette fiction se termina sûrement dans les semaines à venir. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitres j'écrirai encore (mais je ferai pas 40 chapitres ça c'est sûr.), peut être 3-4, peut être 5-6, ça dépendra vraiment de mon inspiration et de ma débrouillardise pour amener la fin que j'ai en tête.

Sur ce n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis sur ce chapitre, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!


End file.
